


Заходит солнце скоро

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Neitent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Background Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Dead People, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dracula Influence/References, Drama & Romance, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hotels, Jealousy, M/M, Mysticism, Saratov challenge, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: У Юры поздний скачок роста, а у Отабека не всё гладко со здоровьем. Но хуже то, что вокруг Отабека начинает отираться улыбчивая сука Се Юйхай. Юра знает, что им обоим надо держаться от него подальше. Он уверен, что лучше бы этого Се Юйхая здесь вовсе не было.Фик задумывался как ретеллинг «Дракулы» (отчасти романа Брэма Стокера, отчастимюзикла Фрэнка Уайлдхорна), а потом ушёл в сторону. Но и сейчас в нём можно разглядеть ключевые моменты и угадать распределение ролей.Знакомство с каноном Магистра желательно, не обязательно.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Kumys 2020 - ББ





	Заходит солнце скоро

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к макси: «[Танец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913158)»

…Как-то же они оказались в этом доме отдыха.

Юра толком не помнил. Целый день только и делал, что пытался разобраться — проверял и звонки, и очевидно подчищенную историю в мессенджерах, спрашивал Гошку. Всё было как в тумане. Припоминалась дорога — как садились на самолёт, и в аэропорту Алматы их выхватил из толпы мрачный мужик и повёл к машине. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова — молча сели и направились куда-то из города, по степи, предгорьям, и всё яснее виделись засыпанные снегом вершины.

В голове оставалась путаница и темнота. Словно кто-то привёл их не за руку даже, а вот прямо за мозг сюда, в этот полупустой реабилитационный центр. Как в дурацком сне: точно помнишь, что куда-то шёл, но куда и зачем? Почему они оказались именно здесь, в этой дыре, почти у самой границы с Китаем?

Юра представлял себе, как они будут лежать бок о бок и не спать до самого утра. Будут рядом и помогут друг другу забыть про травмы, плохой сезон и пиздец вокруг.

Но вышло… вышло иначе.

Были вместе — и Юра не спал, а лежал тихо-тихо и глядел на напряжённое лицо Отабека и холодный пот, стекающий по его лбу. Был рядом — и Юра даже через беруши слышал пробирающую мелодию. Её звук проникал под кожу и отдавался в костях. Если не знать, то не догадаешься, что она доносится с улицы. Можно даже решить, что она и в самом деле играет только в голове.

И почему после заката по тёмным коридорам растёкся странный туман? Юра думал, что накручивает себя, но…

…Но как-то ведь они сюда приехали? Почему, почему Юрины мысли путаются? Зачем они оказались в таком глухом месте, где нет и намёка на вышки сотовой сети?

Слабого вай-фая хватило только на «Деда, мы приехали» в первый день. Ничего особенного, просто горы, просто глушь. Говорят, в некоторых релакс-программах так вообще отбирают телефоны, чтобы меньше отвлекались и лучше спали.

Мелодия звучала, и ей не было конца.

***

Юра вылетал из тренировок месяца на три, а то и на полгода: мышцы, связки и почки разом оказались в зоне риска из-за позднего скачка роста, который он умудрился не заметить, сразу вместо отдыха нырнув из Чемпионата Мира в подготовку к ЕГЭ. Он и своё совершеннолетие бы пропустил, если бы Отабек не приехал на целых три дня. Да, заныли ноги и спина — но когда они не ныли? Да, ежедневная тренировка стала идти трудновато — но всё потому что много сидел и без перерыва умножал синусы на квадратные корни. Он так мечтал рвануть на сборы сразу с последнего экзамена, что не заметил даже, что в магазине ему сунули костюм другой, непривычной ростовки. Не до того было.

И только после очередного осмотра перед майскими все эти незамеченные «да, но» встали на свои места.

Юра никогда не завидовал Витьке или его приятелю-дылде Джакометти. Быть высоким, может, и круто, но небольшой рост — это стабильные прыжки. Это меньше вес и меньше падать. Это значит, что их с Отабеком глаза на одном уровне. Да какой скачок в восемнадцать, вы там охренели совсем? Он в шестнадцать уже пережил этот ужас с потерянным балансом и ноющими костями. И это всё — ещё раз? Но теперь ему всерьёз грозило покалечиться: с гарантией, навсегда, когда итогом будет не потерянный сезон, а настоящий вылет из сборной — навсегда.

Только и оставалось, что восстанавливаться и продолжать готовиться к экзаменам. В этом году ему, конечно, не светило никаких сборов. Пока ему даже ко льду подходить было нельзя — врач после скандала разрешил нагрузки для самых маленьких — раньше Юра бы это даже разминкой не назвал. Продуманная программа тоже шла коту под хвост, Фельцман велел приберечь её до тех пор, пока он не вернётся в форму. А пока задача на сезон звучала невесело: «Не убиться и не дать про себя забыть». Ну и заодно попробовать прикинуть новую программу себе по силам с начинающим хореографом — Гошкой (кто бы мог подумать!).

Тем вечером Юра вертел в руках телефон и даже не знал, с чего начать и кого лучше расстроить первым: деда, Отабека или, быть может, фанаток. Или кота — беспроигрышный вариант.

Чёртова разница во времени: у Отабека в Канаде сейчас было самое начало дня, забитого под завязку. Чёртова ежегодная профилактика в любимом медицинском центре, «сам понимаешь, надо» по ватсапу. И улыбка на расстоянии. И слишком далеко, слишком дорого — нельзя сорваться и прилететь на пару дней.

Ещё у Отабека были репетиции и какие-то сеты. Так не хотелось его расстраивать и признаваться, что в этом сезоне, наверное, они не встретятся даже на этапах. Разве что на Ростелекоме, и Юра с удовольствием распихал бы мелких и сам пособирал бы брошенные Отабеку игрушки и цветы.

Оттягивая неизбежное (снова поорать в кота, снова покрутить фильтры на последней фотке из медицинского центра — и не опубликовать, снова), он полез в инстраграм.

От устало улыбающегося Отабека сжалось в груди, и Юра быстро мотнул дальше, мимо котов, рекламы и фото с катка к Джей-Джею, неожиданно щедро затёртому фильтрами. Вымученно улыбающаяся Изабелла стояла рядом. У них что-то случилось? Юра лайкнул пост, не стал писать ничего в комментариях и мотнул дальше — через калейдоскоп пёстрых фотографий к Отабеку за диджейским пультом…

Да, Отабек говорил, что познакомился с ребятами из группы Джей-Джея, и они оказались очень даже ничего. Они пару раз вместе сыграли, познакомили Отабека ещё с кем-то — в итоге тот успел переобщаться с кучей народа, от байкеров и до каких-то безумно крутых продюсеров. Но больше всего и с самым настоящим восторгом он рассказывал о каком-то приблудном китайце, с которым они задумали записать крутую смесь этники и электроники.

Юра потом его вспомнил — они же виделись раньше, в том году, на рекламных съёмках… Только теперь этот человек стал очень, очень… очень Юру напрягать. Одним своим существованием напрягать, не иначе. Блядь, да, Юра ревновал. Он разузнал всё о том, что за хуй этот Се Юйхай. Мог без запинки рассказать, что это гребаный вундеркинд с пятнадцати писал саундтреки к сериалам и шоу, три года назад едва не погиб на горнолыжном склоне и надолго исчез с радаров. Ничего такого. Зачем вылез теперь? Почему ошивается рядом с Отабеком?

Юра старался себя не накручивать. Просто музыкант, с которым интересно болтать и ставить сеты. Он помогает Отабеку не тосковать между процедурами в чужой стране, раз уж тот тоже отлучён от настоящих тренировок. Отличный же чувак, спасибо ему большое!

Но Юра хотел быть рядом сам, чтобы никакой Се Юйхай не мог занять мысли Отабека. Хотел бы быть тем, с кем можно гулять вечером по городу и держать за руку. Тем, кто просто есть рядом, кого не отделяют тысячи километров и семь часовых поясов. Будь Юра таким человеком, ему проще было бы рассказать о своей проблеме, и Отабек прошептал бы на ухо: «Ты справишься. Мы справимся» — и Юра бы поверил.

Соблазн не рассказывать был слишком велик. Не давая себе шанса передумать, Юра собрал волю в кулак и позвонил, стараясь не ныть и не жаловаться больше необходимого. В конце концов, ему предстояло не ныть и не жаловаться весь год.

— Ладно, со мной ясно, через неделю обещали показать другому специалисту. У тебя как? Опять репетировал до ночи?

Отабек понимающе глянул (шесть с половиной тысяч километров — а всё равно ведь понимал с полувзгляда!) и без комментариев скинул ссылку на фото, где на заднем плане на диванчике, смешно подложив под голову сумку с коньками, дрых Леруа.

— Зато не нарушает режим, не то что ты, — фыркнул Юра и полистал альбом дальше, мимо фотографий полузнакомых людей, тайком надеясь на такой же сонный и милый кадр с Отабеком.

Но — он зло смахнул с экрана вкладку, — что может быть милого в Се Юйхае, пялящемся на затылок Отабека? Правильно, ничего. Совершенно ничего.

Постепенно наладился новый режим. В расписание Юры добавилась беготня по врачам, планирование с Гошкой их первой программы и реабилитация. Легче не становилось, проще — тоже. Привычнее. Бесила одна только мысль о том, что ему нельзя на лёд. От этого Юра казался себе неправильным. Незавершённым.

Из-за этого он начал ревновать Отабека даже к фанатам и ютубу. Из-за этого как никогда ревновал к этому Се Юйхаю, полной противоположности Юры, если подумать: дружелюбная и улыбчивая скользкая сволочь. Он всё вертелся возле Отабека с этим соулом, грозился как-нибудь приехать в Казахстан. И играл на флейте так, что у Юры захватывало дух — или может быть, это Отабек делал нудную мелодию такой крутой.

Юра снова и снова пересматривал пересланную по секрету запись с ночной репетиции. Начиналась она с Се Юйхая, завязывающего себе глаза белой лентой — что он, понтовался? Создавал, мать её, атмосферу? Настраивался? Хорошенький, сука…

Первой с тягучим традиционным напевом выступала его флейта. Юра бы хотел думать, что этот мотивчик — один из многих, но чем-то же он зацепил Отабека. Что-то ведь заставило его миксовать, работать над этими мелодиями, наполнять их силой и ритмом — и в результате получалась такая крутая вещь, что под неё не стыдно было выйти с произвольной. Юра бы попросил трек — это же мечта, снова кататься под микс Отабека. Если бы только не этот говнюк…

На экране Се Юйхай стаскивал с глаз повязку, вытирал со лба пот, улыбался, обнажив острые клычки и смотрел на Отабека. «Разве что не облизывает», — зло думал Юра, снова начинал гуглить и снова не находил ничего выдающегося.

Об этом человеке Юра с Отабеком не говорил. Не возмущался, конечно. Молчал. Сдавал чёртовы экзамены и думал, что после них немного отпустит. Поздно было говорить — сорвался уже один раз, и тогда они здорово поругались. Поругаются и сейчас, если Юра не заткнёт свою дурацкую ревность.

И Юра бы справился, честно. Злился бы, ревновал, сам понимая, что не прав, и зная, что стоит увидеть Отабека, и обиды забудутся; стоит потренироваться от души — и сомнения сами собой исчезнут. Но масла в огонь подлил Гоша, обронив как-то: «Не нравится мне он».

«Не нравится». «Не нравится». На катке над Гошей посмеивались — над его любовью к драме, над странными привычками, эзотерическими замашками. Но он всё-таки хорошо разбирался в людях, и его слова не давали Юре покоя.

Не нравится — это значит, что подбивает втихую клинья? Или просто использует для халявных миксов и пиара?

Выйти бы с Отабеком вместе на лёд. Чёрт с ним, со льдом, встретиться бы! Отогнать Се Юйхая куда подальше.

Но какая там встреча, какие прыжки и лёд! «Зайдите через две недели, пожалуйста», — слышал он каждый раз в ответ на просьбу увеличить нагрузки. Уж конечно, никто бы не отпустил его сейчас в Канаду — даже на день. Всё, что Юре оставалось, — замирая от счастья, созваниваться с Отабеком и выть в подушку от бессилия после разрешённой лечебной физкультуры и бесконечных процедур.

Увы, Отабек жил в Канаде, дед — в Москве, а Юра — зачем-то в Питере, где тянулись тоскливые дни безо льда. Свободное время — его стало слишком много, — заняли кошачьи приюты, детвора, которую иногда разрешали погонять, и Гоша, который сочинял программу, а в свободное время изучал Таро, заговаривал амулеты со свечами и призывал каких-то там духов.

— Погадай, разрешат мне кататься в этом сезоне? — как-то сдуру попросил Юра и получил в ответ долгую лекцию о том, что это не просто гадания или обращение к каким-то там духам, а целое искусство.

— Так да или нет?

Гоша покрутил в руках висящую на шее цацку с глазом и кивнул.

Да только кому стало легче от этого говнорасклада? Из длинного Гошиного монолога Юра выхватывал только отдельные слова: перевёрнутые арканы, слабость, обман, болезнь, вмешательство третьей стороны. Небольшие проблемы в прошлом — небольшие! — и большая срань в будущем. Смерть, которая не обязательно смерть, а трактуется миллионом способов. И бесценный совет объединиться для того, чтобы выбраться из этого кошмара.

— Спасибо, блядь, — от души поблагодарил Юра.

А то он без карт не знал, что по уши в дерьме!

Знал, но не думал, что скоро всё станет хуже. Вечером в лентах была только одна новость: заболел Джей-Джей. Никто не знал толком, что с ним — Изабелла говорила, что последнее время он чувствовал себя неважно, но не отменял выступлений. Он ни о чём не рассказывал, всё у него было хорошо, да и врачи говорили, что поводов для волнения нет — и вот, пожалуйста, забрали с репетиции. И пусть он даже ненадолго пришёл в сознание и узнал Изабеллу с родителями, радоваться было рано: говорили про странную активность головного мозга, заторможенность реакций и рассеянное внимание. Такая неопределённость, на Юрин взгляд, была ещё страшнее.

«Болезнь. Смерть». И зачем он попросил Гошку погадать? Дурацкое предсказание стало казаться таким реальным и только пугало. Словно Гоша и в самом деле предвидел. Словно впереди не просто трудное лечение и трудный сезон, а что-то ещё, тяжёлое, новое…

В Монреале сейчас был разгар дня — вряд ли Отабек сидел без дела, но Юра всё равно решил попробовать. С Леруа никто из них особо не дружил, но внезапная и странная болезнь всегда бодрого и полного сил соперника выбила бы из колеи кого угодно.

Отабек вот тоже выглядел неважно, но велел Юре не накручивать себя. И выглядел он плохо якобы из-за неудачного света и усталости. Да кого он пытался обмануть? Юра этот «плохой свет» заметил ещё до того, как свалился дебил-показушник-Джей-Джей (хоть бы выкарабкался! Не по себе было от мысли, что кто-то из соперников может вот так умереть). Плохой свет, отсутствующий взгляд, головная боль и покрасневшие белки…

Но об этом Юра не стал говорить — не тот момент, не то настроение. «Всё с ним будет хорошо, этого лося так просто не свалишь», — повторял Юра и щипал себя за ногу, чтобы Отабек не спалил, что он почти плачет, и в груди щемит от предчувствия, что Отабек… Что Отабек также…

Но ни в коем случае нельзя было сболтнуть о предчувствиях. Неправильно, тупо, да и не нужно.

Дурацкое гадание!

Изабелла вот держалась молодцом. Стальная женщина. На пресс-конференциях она не сорвалась ни разу и ни разу не усомнилась в том, что её муж скоро пойдёт на поправку, ведь это же Жан-Жак Леруа, который даже из палаты интенсивной терапии умудрился записать коротенькое видео с приветствием. Да какие могут быть сомнения? Волей-неволей её уверенность передавалась каждому.

И да, всего через пару дней она написала в твиттере: «Жан-Жака посмотрит доктор Криспино!» Юра сначала с недоумением потёр нос, а потом вспомнил: Милка говорила, что родители её подруги — нереально крутые врачи. Тогда он не прислушивался, ну светила и светила. А оказывается, что основатели собственного центра, да и сама Сара собиралась поступать на реабилитационную медицину.

Может, они вытянут этого балбеса? Должны.

Может, и с Отабеком на самом деле всё в порядке?

Столько месяцев безо льда… Конечно, Юра становился сам не свой, накручивал себя и не знал, как отличить домыслы от правды. Тоскуя по Отабеку, сам от себя не ожидая, он даже написал письмо на бумаге, от руки, то и дело нащупывая клавишу «отмена», но дойти до почты с ним не успел.

В эту ночь — вечер по канадским часам — Отабека увезли с убитым коленом.

Проклятое Гошкино гадание! Зачем было напрашиваться?

До звонка Юра не находил себе места. Во время разговора — не находил слов утешения для бледного и до ужаса напуганного Отабека. Теперь настала очередь Юры быть сильным и умным, придумывать правильные слова. Он никогда не был силён в разговорах. Нечестно. Этого грустного Отабека до ужаса хотелось обнять и хоть ненадолго спрятать от злого мира.

Как и Отабек, Юра шептал: «Ты справишься. Мы справимся», — и больше всего на свете мечтал поцеловать и утешить, раз уж нельзя всё исправить, сколько денег не влей.

Отабека теперь ждала долгая реабилитация и так много месяцев безо льда и тренировок. Во время созвонов он тоже пытался скрывать настоящие мысли, но Юра-то видел, как ему тоскливо и плохо (неужели и Отабека тоже не обманывали Юрины вымученные улыбки?). Тоже ведь сезон мимо, и неизвестно, получится ли хоть когда-нибудь восстановиться в полной мере.

Фанатки удивлялись тому, как Отабек, едва только выписавшись из больницы, полностью погрузился в музыку. Его бросало из жанра в жанр — аккаунт на ютубе и сториз обновлялись едва ли не каждый день. Юра с неохотой нажимал на сердечки под записями — а то он не видел, что эти эксперименты нужны лишь для того, чтобы не прислушиваться к своему телу и не пытаться разобраться, что означает каждое потягивание в мышцах и опасна ли вот эта ноющая боль в связках; не гадать, заживает или разваливается окончательно.

Как там Отабек на самом деле? Плохо.

Юра снова и снова проверял баланс на счёте, вычитал неизбежные траты и прикидывал, сможет ли устроить себе каникулы в Канаде хоть на недельку, отпустят ли его теперь. В этом году с деньгами должно было стать туго у обоих. Стоило экономить, хотя так хотелось опустошить свой счёт, чтобы Отабека лечили лучшие врачи (сколько может стоить консультация у Криспино?), чтобы в уличной потасовке Се Юйхаю переломали руки и повыдирали патлы…

И когда Юра уже решил, что да, одну поездку он себе может позволить, а с Фельцманом уж как-нибудь договорится — Отабек написал сам.

Он прилетал в Петербург. Юра бы радовался, но… Слишком рано. Лучше бы задержался хотя бы на пару недель и нормально полечился, но, увы, ещё одну полную реабилитацию в Канаде Отабеку оплатить не могли, а доходы от выступлений в клубах и всякий левак не покрыли бы слишком дорогие процедуры.

— Всё будет хорошо, Юр, — и от этого неживого голоса в голове крутились мысли, одна другой поганей.

Оставалось только улыбнуться через силу и искренне сказать:

— Я буду ждать.

***

Юра прилип к глазку и едва дождался, пока откроются двери лифта. Наконец-то, наконец-то увидеть вживую, обнять, успокоить. Даже лишнюю секунду вытерпеть было невозможно — он распахнул дверь и замер у порога, пружиня на носках, любуясь. Какой же он!.. Уставший, отощавший, колено в ортезе, кожа серая и тусклая, под глазами синяки. И всё равно такой красивый и родной! Сколько они не виделись?

Юра вздохнул, шагнул вперёд и тихо обнял Отабека (а так хотелось повиснуть! Нельзя). Тот обнял в ответ и застыл. Сердце Юры заколотилось быстрее — сначала от радости, но потом от волнения и — неужели страха? Джей-Джей в последних сториз и интервью немного подтормаживал и вот также подвисал. Что, если он тоже…

Но Отабек отпустил его и начал разуваться как ни в чём не бывало, а Юра пытался успокоить сбившееся дыхание. Ведь показалось же, правда показалось? Просто соскучился, просто устал, вот и показалось? Слишком о нём волновался, вот и придумал себе глупостей.

Но тревога не отпускала. Да и Пётя принюхался к Отабеку, странно покосился и не стал подходить ближе. От этого Юре стало ещё больше не по себе, но, наверное, Пётька просто ещё не решил, простить ли пропавшего надолго друга-Отабека? Привыкнет и успокоится, признает. Да?

А Отабек… Они наконец-то вместе, ему станет лучше, он в самом деле устал, да и Юра тоже. Теперь они рядом, они справятся, и, быть может, у них будет тот самый долгожданный первый раз — такой, чтобы вау, чтобы не украдкой и не впопыхах.

И правда, уже через пару дней Отабек стал казаться чуть бодрее, рассосались чудовищные синяки под глазами (Отабек замазывал их украдкой, но Юра-то видел). Теперь он выглядел не таким отстранённым, не таким выключенным из мира, как в последние дни. Не таким загнавшим себя, как в первые дни после операции.

«Ты рядом — это лучшее лекарство», — шептал Отабек, и Юре становилось тепло просто от того, что они рядом и могут просто обниматься, просто спать вместе. Целоваться и вместе ездить на процедуры. Вечерами сидеть на диване, дышать, приходить в себя и аккуратно, замирая от волнения, массировать друг другу стопы.

Они оба понемногу осознавали, что можно остановиться, отдохнуть, тихо и спокойно долечиться, не пытаясь заполнить каждую свободную минуту, вспоминая как это — никуда не спешить.

Результаты очередного осмотра тоже не разочаровали: колено Отабека заживало как надо, а растревоженные быстрым ростом связки Юры начали стабилизироваться, и довольные тренеры разрешили им через недельку поехать в дом отдыха где-то на Алтае. Мила там отдыхала в прошлом году и осталась в полном восторге — тихое место с хорошей реабилитационной базой и в стороне от журналистов.

И даже то, что Гошу попросили поехать с ними — то ли тоже в отпуск, то ли как няньку, то ли как младшего тренера — не портило настроения.

С Отабеком жизнь без фигурного катания стала… нормальной. Впервые за долгое время Юра по-настоящему почувствовал, что сможет спокойно дождаться нового заключения врачей, вернуться и показать себя даже лучше, чем раньше — но холодной водой окатила новость: Се Юйхай возвращается в Китай и завернёт в Петербург на день-другой. И… всё. К Юре вернулось то самое, злое; то, что поутихло за последние дни. Тот самый страх.

— Мы порепетируем после процедур, не против?

— Да, конечно, — сказал Юра.

Ничего такого. Просто Юра, лёжа в кровати, видел, как Отабек переписывается с этой сукой. Просто Юра видел, что у них уже появилась своя песня — и это ещё больше злило, ведь у них с Отабеком после «Безумия» так и не нашлось особенной песни на двоих. Так почему, блядь, с этим Се Юйхаем своя песня у Отабека была?

Надо ли было вываливать это на Отабека? Надо. И давно пора поговорить об этом нормально, признаться, найти в себе силы не обвинять. «После того, как этот свалит в свой Китай», — решил Юра.

Но всё-таки Отабек выглядел немного виноватым. Он задержался на пороге и ещё раз спросил:

— Юр, ты точно не против? Я могу всё отменить.

Конечно же он почувствовал Юрино настроение!

— Давай, иди. Ты же хотел. Поговорим… потом, когда Юйхай уедет.

Отабек повертел в руках ключи, ещё раз глянул на Юру, спрашивая: «Точно?» — и Юра кивнул в ответ, нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться, словно оскалиться, и от души поцеловать Отабека. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием оставил и засос на шее, метку «Моё!», и спалил бы свою дурацкую ревность. И никуда бы Отабек не пошёл.

Он же не мудак, только мудак будет удерживать своего парня на коротком поводке. Он же не мудак, чтобы ревновать к каждому столбу. Не мудак, который разводит панику на пустом месте. Отабек бы никогда.

Целый вечер Юра понимающе тискал всё понимающего Пётьку и ждал звонка. Понимающе написал в первый раз около полуночи, понимающе подождал и только через полчаса перезвонил. Ждал ночью, не находя себе места. Сам не помнил, в каком часу вырубился — оставалось около трёх процентов зарядки и семнадцать вызовов без ответа. А Отабек вернулся под утро, будто так и надо, без малейшей вины в глазах. Смотрел на Юрино возмущение странно, словно не понимая, в чём дело, и не замечая десяток пропущенных вызовов и сообщений.

Про любого другого Юра бы подумал — обкурился. Сожрал каких-то таблеток. Пошёл по бабам и охуел. Ёбу дал. Но это было не про Отабека.

— Так где ты был-то? Позвонить не мог?

— М-м…

Отабек нахмурился и не ответил на вопрос.

— Я подремлю ещё часок, ладно? Что-то меня рубит.

Юра прикусил язык. Так хотелось зло спросить: «Интересно, блядь, с чего?» Может, и надо было, но он промолчал.

Ложиться к Отабеку он не стал, хоть и сам едва держался на ногах. Он остался на диване у розетки, гоняя бесконечную стрелялку на телефоне.

— Тебе так не нравится Се Юйхай? — Отабек подошёл неслышно, и Юра ткнул мимо цели. Промазал! И только поэтому, не задумываясь, выпалил:

— Блядь, да!

И только потом уже понял, в чём признался. «Не нравится» — это самое меньшее, что можно было сказать об этом мудаке. «Ненавижу. Хочу уебать».

— Мне нравится с ним играть.

— Я знаю.

— Ревнуешь.

Юра повёл плечами. Отрицать глупо, но ведь не в одной ревности было дело.

Совсем не в одной ревности, а ещё и в том, что с Отабеком что-то происходило. После знакомства с Се Юйхаем он стал таким далёким. Как рассказать вот такому почти чужому и странному Отабеку о том, как он себе всю ночь места не находил, Юра просто не знал.

А Отабек… после вечерних процедур он как ни в чём не бывало позвонил и сказал, что сегодня снова задержится с Юйхаем, уж больно тема интересная. Трубку он так и не взял — ни в полночь, ни в два, а все сообщения отметились прочтёнными ближе к утру.

Когда утром Юра, проспав все три будильника, влетел в медцентр, Отабек уже дожидался его, аккуратно одетый и со стаканом запрещённого кофе в руках.

— Тебе тоже сделать? — почти без вопросительной интонации сказал он и развернулся к кофемашине.

Юра шагнул вперёд, ещё — и встал посреди прохода без сил. Он ожидал от себя криков и скандала, думал, что сорвётся и выскажет всё, что накипело… Но он только смотрел на Отабека — снова посеревшего, разом поникшего — и мог только спросить:

— Где ты был эти две ночи… Ты же не помнишь, да?

Правильный вопрос. В этот раз Отабек застыл, надолго задумался, нахмурился и признал:

— Я не… не знаю, Юр.

— Вот и я не знаю где. С кем — догадываюсь. С Се Юйхаем, полагаю.

Яд и горечь просочились в его слова вопреки желанию. Отабек наконец-то очнулся — и Юра рассказал бы ему всё, если бы не влезшая не вовремя медсестра с «Плисецкий, почему вы ещё не в кабинете?».

Момент был упущен, а после процедур Отабек и не вспомнил, что за разговор у них был. Да и поговорить времени не нашлось, ведь этот Се Юйхай — назойливая, мерзкая тварь — выловил их у выхода и улыбнулся, сверкнув улыбкой с мелкими белыми зубами.

— Я улетаю завтра утром, давай вечером ещё раз? — Отабек глянул на Юру, очевидно сомневаясь, но Се Юйхай добавил: — Покажешь своему Юрию наш новый эксперимент. Ему понравится.

И вот послать бы его!.. Не хотелось связываться с этим гадом, смотреть, беситься. Но Юра хотел понять, что происходит с Отабеком и кому звонить — в полицию, потомственной гадалке или психиатру для себя. «Своему Юрию». Сука.

Осложняло всё то, что Отабек хотел пойти — и порепетировать, и показать Юре, что у них вышло. Хотел ведь, хоть и хмурился, задумавшись о чём-то. Дневной разговор уже вылетел у него из головы, а ведь память у Отабека была отличной, он помнил каждую мелочь, всегда. Если бы только днём Юра успел взять с него разрешение действовать на своё усмотрение! Тогда бы не пришлось маяться и думать, как поступить.

В итоге Юра, сжав кулаки, согласился. Не оставлять же Отабека снова наедине с вот этим. Не позволять же этому гаду улететь, оставив кучу вопросов.

А Се Юйхай улыбался так же беззаботно как и прежде, когда сказал:

— Тогда, может, для начала поедим где-нибудь, а потом я вызову такси?

Юра медленно выдохнул. Эта сука знала, что сможет уйти от любых вопросов. Знала, что бесполезно спрашивать. Что Отабек на крючке.

Может, стоило решить за Отабека? Запретить, блядь, идти?

Они разговаривали так, словно Юры тут не было вовсе: трепался в основном Се Юйхай, а Отабек только расслабленно улыбался и вставлял реплики в паузах — именно так он вёл себя с близкими людьми. Юра почти никогда не ревновал Отабека к друзьям и разве что иногда немного злился на то, что нельзя прожить вместе все моменты.

Хлопнула дверь, и на крыльцо вышел Гоша. Он пристально посмотрел на них и тихо сказал:

— С ним что-то не так, Юр. Держались бы вы от него подальше.

И вот тут Юра был с ним полностью согласен. Дело было не только в том, что мудак лип к Отабеку. Было в нём что-то неправильное. Им обоим стоило держаться от него подальше. Лучше бы этого Се Юйхая здесь вовсе не было.

Но он был здесь, и Юра хотел узнать, что это за ночные репетиции, после которых Отабек не может прийти в себя и едва смотрит на Юру. Всего одна ночь. Юра поймёт, что происходит, и тайком запишет всё на диктофон, и когда этот хуй свалит к себе домой, убедит Отабека оборвать с ним все связи.

Но пока переговорить с Отабеком не было никакой возможности. Поначалу Се Юйхай, улыбчивая тварь, сделал вид, будто бы ему действительно неловко отбивать Отабека у Юры, но стоило им только сделать заказ, как его сразу стало не заткнуть.

— Почему нет? Илин — это не Петербург, там летом отличная погода и нет назойливых фанатов, да и вообще людей мало. Дом стоит на отшибе, но зато целый подвал для репетиций, с отличной акустикой и звукоизоляцией. Соседей немного, да и добираться от аэропорта недолго. Хочешь — бери машину на прокат, хочешь — по Луаньцзанской железной дороге, там одни туристы ездят, очень красиво. Юрий, вы же не будете возражать?

Юрий бы возразил и сделал бы это с огромной радостью, но разве он мог что-то Отабеку запретить? Или мог, если это касалось безопасности?

А место он украдкой загуглил. «Погребальные холмы». Хорошее название для железной дороги! Может, китайцы не видели в таком названии ничего особенного — чем лучше Курган или Могилёв? — но у Юры от него шёл мороз по коже.

Он так задумался об этом, что когда приехало такси, Се Юйхай сумел ловко просочиться на заднее сиденье и прилип к Отабеку. На колени бы залез, если бы не ремни безопасности. Сука.

Таксист вёз по знакомому маршруту к репетиционной базе, той, куда Отабек забегал, если оставался надолго в Питере, и него находились время, и был настрой. И вроде логично, что своего китайца он повёл в проверенное место — куда же ещё? — но и это казалось предательством, ведь это Юра нашёл, привёл, показал…

Даже уютный диванчик в углу превратился в место для неудачников, а ведь сколько раз Юра сидел тут, ожидая, когда начнётся магия. Ощущал себя избранным, наблюдая за колдовством из первого ряда, а потом затаскивал сюда Отабека, и становилось ещё лучше.

Не в этот раз.

Когда Отабек с Се Юйхаем настроились друг на друга (никогда ещё Юра так не ревновал к этому «настроились друг на друга»!), началась музыка, и звучала она… Неплохо. Се Юйхай был хорош и сам по себе, но Отабек вывел его игру на новый уровень, а электронные ритмы синтезатора, оттенённые флейтой, звучали богаче и эмоциональнее. Юра порадовался бы за них, если бы хоть немного верил Се Юйхаю, его жадным взглядам украдкой и его флейте (которую так хотелось запихать ему в задницу!).

Отабек глянул на Юру немного виновато — а то он не знал, что Юра бы хотел провести вечер только вдвоём, — но играть не перестал. Ему нравилось играть с Се Юйхаем, они чувствовали друг друга, и едва только переглянувшись, сразу заиграли слаженно, без косяков и фальши (или же спелись настолько, что научились прикрывать друг за другом фальшь).

Звучала нежная романтическая мелодия, и из окна открывался вид на закат. Как бы Юре хотелось, чтобы Отабек создавал эту музыку один. Чтобы смотрел не устало, а как прежде, обжигая взглядом. Как бы хотелось разучиться злиться на этого Се Юйхая — они ведь и правда только играли вместе. Сейчас бы расслабиться, подремать, и чтобы врачи завтра сказали, что всё в порядке, что им обоим можно на лёд. Может, Отабек представлял себе тоже самое? Когда он стоял за синтезатором, Юре виделось что-то чертовски горячее — куда горячее тех поцелуев, дальше которых они пока почти не заходили.

Может, свалить? Погулять, пока не сядет солнце, зайти в кафе или сразу домой… Да. Порепетировали — и хватит. Достаточно с Юры прошлых ночей. Сейчас, только дать Отабеку закончить этот трек.

А он всё не кончался. Солнце садилось, значит, оставались только ночные прогулки по центру, они могли бы свернуть с освещённых проспектов в тёмные дворы, прогуляться по парку. Или поспать. Да, сон — вот что нужно им обоим. Юре просто необходимо было наконец-то нормально уснуть рядом с Отабеком и ни о чём не волноваться. Может, они просто переутомились и это всё глюки? Почему бы и нет?

За окном совсем стемнело, и Юре стало нехорошо: тошно, зябко. Противно заныло в висках. Может, сказывались две бессонные ночи подряд и волнения. Или его просто бесило, что приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не расстраивать Отабека. Или во всём виновата была сама мелодия — красивая и нежная. Она скребла по черепу изнутри, и от мыслей в голове оставалось липкое, мерзкое нечто, в котором вяло крутились мысли, а тело болталось где-то само по себе. Надо было уходить раньше. Что-нибудь кинуть, убрать эту музыку, это она была виновата… Только что всё было нормально, но теперь Юру мутило так, что он едва мог сидеть. Он всё глубже и глубже погружался в тягучие волны флейты, а по вискам ударяли аккорды Отабека, не давая выплыть. За что он так с ним? Что Юра Отабеку сделал? Почему он тоже играет? Почему невозможно перестать их слушать?

Настойчиво завибрировал телефон. Лишний звук так… бесил. Портил жуткую — красивую — мелодию. Взгляд скользнул по часам — два пятнадцать, окей (что такое два пятнадцать? Сколько времени прошло?) — и имени звонящего. «Гошка».

В голове соединились отошедшие контакты. Два пятнадцать. Гошка.

— Не разбудил? У тебя всё в порядке?

— Не клади трубку, — велел Юра, подскочил с дивана, сгрёб вещи и схватил Отабека за руку: — Нам пора.

Отабек медленно качнул головой, поглядел на Се Юйхая. Промедление дорого стоило — Юра снова стал отключаться, но Гоша позвал:

— Юра?

— Потом! Гош, говори что-нибудь.

Голос отвлекал от тягучей музыки Се Юйхая, но как же сильно Юру тянуло остаться!

— Нам пора, — повторил он и потащил вяло упирающегося Отабека за собой, на улицу, убрав телефон от уха, только чтобы на ходу вызывать такси до дома. А музыка старалась удержать его, одурманить, подчинить — даже теперь тянуло остаться вопреки всему, — но Гошины слова (как заклинания?) приводили в чувство, заставляли идти вперёд и волочь безвольного Отабека за собой.

Возле самого дома туман в голове рассеялся, и музыка в голове затихла. Стало мерзко, так мерзко, и гадко. Юра выбрался из машины, качнулся, махнул, отпуская такси, и схватился за стену, дожидаясь, пока перестанет кружиться голова. Только потом он тяжело сглотнул и ледяными пальцами нащупал ключи.

Отабек высвободил руку. Взгляд его стал осмысленнее, и дальше до квартиры он шёл сам.

Кот зашипел на них и шмыгнул в дальнюю комнату. Загрохотало — что он сшиб, торшер? Какая разница?

Юра снова взял Отабека за руку, повёл его в спальню и уложил на кровать. «Как хорошо, что Се Юйхай завтра валит!» — было его последней мыслью перед тем, как он провалился в тяжёлый мутный сон.

То, что случилось этой ночью, утром могло показаться дурным сном. Похмельем — будто он напился до отключки, и к чёрту реабилитацию. Но Юра в общих чертах помнил то, что случилось — благодаря звонку Гоши, не иначе. А мог бы тоже недоумевать, отчего так болит голова, и переживать за Пётьку, которого стошнило на любимый шарф Отабека.

Отабек в спальне завозился и зашуршал одеялами — просыпался он всегда шумно. Ещё три дня назад Юра залез бы к нему, потягивающемуся и зевающему, чтобы полежать немного вместе (и заодно немного пощупать классную задницу Отабека — ведь можно же?). Но теперь вот даже не знал, что и думать.

Происходила какая-то чертовщина. Если верить браслету, то у него был не сон, а пиздец… С самого заката Юра, оказывается, дремал, но приложение считало, это был худший сон года.

Отабек вышел из спальни и упал на диван. Таким помятым Юра его ещё не видел — выглядел он даже хуже, чем когда они вместе встречали похмелье после ночи в клубе.

— Ну? — Юра протянул ему минералку.

— Что мы вчера пили?

— Ничего.

Отабек больными глазами посмотрел на Юру: «Очень смешно».

— Не пили. Музыку слушали до двух часов, потом позвонил Гоша, я утащил нас от Се Юйхая.

— Не помню, — Отабек глотнул ещё воды и ухмыльнулся: — Не помню. Что ж так паршиво-то? А Се Юйхай как, он не звонил?

И вот тут Юра понял, что проигрывает по-крупному и ничего не может с этим поделать. С Отабеком что-то происходило. Их чуйка, которая обычно говорила одно и то же, в этот раз дала сбой. Блядь.

Отабеку этот парень нравился. Не будь этих ночных репетиций, Юра поборолся бы с Се Юйхаем честно, а если бы проиграл, сказал бы себе: сиди и соси лапу, неудачник, не мешай строить отношения.

А как быть теперь? Как убедить Отабека держаться от этой твари подальше? Как спасти от чар этого мудака?

Музыка что-то испортила и в Отабеке — он погрузился в себя и на Юру смотрел едва ли с десятой долей прежних чувств. И Юра, который ещё недавно с трудом мог спокойно сидеть с Отабеком рядом и держать руки при себе, теперь ощущал себя до странности потерянным и даже лишним.

Все вокруг говорили, что они отличная пара. Никто не замечал, что с Отабеком что-то не так. Скажи Юра кому-нибудь, поверили бы? Да в лучшем случае велели бы себя не накручивать.

Гоша поверил бы, но не настолько они были близки, чтобы Юра изливал ему душу.

Хуже всего становилось ночью. После заката Отабек был не с ним. Юра пытался обнимать и целовать его, но каждый раз у него опускались руки. Отабек словно застрял в зачарованном сне, и поцелуи истинной любви не помогали снять чары.

***

Через неделю они с Гошей втроём тряслись в старом крузаке прочь от Алматы. Ехали долго, через пригороды, а потом по всё более малолюдным краям и просёлочным дорогам с полинявшим асфальтом в горы. Несмотря на туман, водитель уверенно вписывался в повороты, а что просить его гнать помедленнее было бесполезно, Юра успел убедиться ещё за первые полчаса поездки.

Смутно казалось, что вроде бы они собирались в Горно-Алтайск, но заставить себя подумать об этом не удавалось. Вроде бы они выезжали в ночь, и странно стало как раз перед выходом из дома. По стояку и переборкам отдавалась полумузыка-полувибрация, а потом кто-то застучал по батареям, требуя заткнуться. Юру замутило, и такси он вызывал чуть ли не на ощупь. Теперь-то Юре припоминалось, что уведомления прибытии машины они не дождались. В подъезде, несмотря на поздний час, толпились сомнамбулические соседи, и растолкав их, они с Отабеком вышли на улицу и по наитию сели в подъехавшую машину.

Юра не запоминал деталей: всё казалось нереальным. Ну и зачем запоминать такой мутный сон?

Машина изнутри вся была обклеена бумажками с какими-то значками — амулетами, быть может, — даже на самом водителе их было штук пять. Может, так не любил пробки или настолько боялся ментов, что иконок на торпедо ему показало мало. В салоне снова нудела национальная музыка — снова флейта, чтобы ей пусто было. Кажется, им всем пришло ещё одно письмо с регистрацией на рейс. Кажется, они с Отабеком увлечённо чистили историю в мессенджерах — тогда это казалось важным.

Гоша, с которым встретились в аэропорту, как и договаривались, пытался в чём-то их убедить и почему-то отвести к неправильной стойке регистрации, а потом кивнул и полез в телефон, а на его лице были страх и решимость. И Юра не понимал, почему.

И вот теперь они ехали по пустой дороге в… тот «спа энд резорт», о котором говорила Мила, да? Гоша смотрел в окно и, кажется, видел там что-то мерзкое, но Юра различал лишь туман и очертания гор вдали. Пока ловила сеть, он ещё немного потупил в инстаграме, не понимая даже, что листает. Чем дальше они ехали, тем мрачнее становился Гоша. Ещё больше он нахмурился, когда за поворотом показалась территория базы, огороженная железным забором — проржавевшим, немного покосившимся, но таким монументальным, что он до сих пор казался серьёзной преградой.

Водитель высадил их у ворот и уехал, даже не дождавшись, пока они зайдут. Гоша огляделся по сторонам — будто прикидывал, а вдруг удастся сбежать, — вздохнул и пошёл первым. Формально он был в их группе главным, ну, а Юре с Отабеком осталось только переглянуться и пойти следом.

Реабилитационная база, если её можно было так назвать, оказалась обычным советским пансионатом. Обновили фасад, сделали лёгкий ремонт, поправили табличку с названием… Но вроде бы «Эмгэу лаунж» проектировал какой-то крутой британский архитектор, при чём тут фонтан с мозаикой, изображающей суровых рабочих и пионеров? Опять наебали? Не важно. Слишком хотелось спать, ведь они провели в дороге почти всю ночь.

Окончательно добило Юру то, что здесь будто бы с советских времён забыли обновить персонал: настолько суровых сонных женщин он не встречал даже на почте. С упрямством и равнодушием зависшей программы они пихали Отабеку ключ от отдельного номера на первом этаже. Юрин номер оказался на другом конце коридора этажом выше. Женщины махнули в сторону лестницы, и больше его не замечали, а Гоше — Гоше они, кажется, хотели оторвать голову, пока он не достал из-за пазухи турецкий медальончик, защищающий от сглаза. Он торопливо помахал медальоном у них перед глазами и первым пошёл наверх. Кулон он повесил поверх рубашки и обернулся на Юру с невыносимо самодовольным выражением.

— Пошли?

Бред какой-то. Вряд ли здесь было много постояльцев, так почему администраторы отказывались понимать русский язык, когда речь заходила о переселении? Отабек по Юриной просьбе ещё раз пытался убедить их уже на казахском, предложил доплату, но потом покачал головой и сдался. «Ничего. Перебраться можно и потом», — решил Юра и кинул Гоше их ключ (спасибо, что не с вырезанной из линолеума биркой, а то на базах Федерации попадались и такие).

По дороге он заглянул к Отабеку и даже позавидовал: большая комната с огромными окнами, выходящими на неухоженный парк. Он бы остался жить с ним, но Гоша дёрнул Юру за рукав и сказал: «Потом».

И правда, потом. Не самый длинный переезд вымотал его ужасно, и Юре просто необходимо было пару часиков поспать, а потом уже что-то решать. Юра подключился к едва ловящему медленному вай-ваю (похуй было не только тёткам на ресепшне: администратор-долбоёб выставил пароль 12345, и всех всё устраивало) и ещё раз позвонил деду по Ватсапу («Да, добрался, всё в порядке. Нет, просто связь плохая, устал. Ага, давай!»).

Он бросил телефон на кровать, стащил кеды и наконец-то вытянулся во весь рост. Приоткрыв один глаз, он смахнул ещё сообщения, удивился — какой роуминг, откуда «баланс минус семьдесят рублей»? — но спать хотелось больше, чем думать.

Когда он проснулся, оказалось, что подумать есть о чём. С экологией, да, не обманули — из открытого окна доносились жаркие ароматы травы, цветов с прохладной ноткой свежести. Горы были совсем близко. Но кое-как отремонтированная комнатка со унылыми шкафами и узкими кроватями едва ли тянула на обещанные на сайте комфортные номера, даже двери и окна тут остались ещё советские, подлатанные и перекрашенные.

— Проснулся?

Юра уселся на кровать и глянул на мрачнющего Гошку.

— Добро пожаловать в санаторий «Зелёный бор». Казахстан. Вы вчера так уверенно регистрировались на рейс до Алматы. Я понял, что на Алтай вы не собираетесь, так что себе тоже заказал билет. Держи минералку.

Юра жадно приложился к бутылке — чувствовал он себя и правда как с похмелья. «Тоже заказал». Гошка всегда был не от мира сего. Верил в гадания и предсказания, предчувствия и знамения. Но ведь именно он этой ночью почуял неладное и полетел с ними, хоть и понимал, что лезет в какую-то дрянь. А мог бы просто позвонить кому-нибудь, он же хореограф, а не нянька двум взрослым парням.

В дверь постучали. Гоша прислушался, и только потом медленно отодвинул защёлку и приоткрыл дверь — аккуратно, сначала на сантиметр, а потом уже до конца, впуская Отабека.

— Выглядишь пиздец, — хмыкнул Юра и кинул ему бутылку воды.

— Сам не лучше. — Отабек жадно выпил до дна и тихо сказал: — Юр, у меня в голове двоится. Мы вообще где?

В голове двоилось и у Юры — куда они ехали? Зачем? Юра только сейчас вспомнил, что у них не спросили паспорта и даже не потребовали оплаты. Отабека ждали. Так почему они здесь, в этой дыре, где чудовищно глючит GPS и от подгружённой на телефон Отабека карты Казахстана нет никакого толку.

***

**День 1**

За пару дней до вылета Юра поспорил с Фельцманом, что может отдыхать, не уткнувшись телефон, вот просто выключит и всё. Ни единого звонка, ни единой фотки. Отабек тогда посмеялся и сказал, что если они будут залезать в Интернет с его телефона, это будет не спортивно, так что он тоже выключит свой телефон, чтобы у Юры не было соблазна.

Теперь данное сгоряча обещание играло против них. Их же даже искать не будут!

Юру начало потряхивать. Это ж надо — остаться неизвестно где без связи! Спор? Да в жопу спор! Написал бы Фельцману, перепугал деда, поднял на ноги всех кого можно — и привет, журналисты и фанаты, достанут даже в туалете! Привет, новые медицинские обследования — а точно ли всё в порядке с головой? А не курили ли они траву? А не давал ли им своих ведьмовских зелий Попович? Что так плохо, что так…

Он оглянулся на Отабека. Короткий проблеск интереса к происходящему — «в голове двоится» — сменился равнодушием. Его, казалось, уже не беспокоило то, что их непонятно как занесло в какую-то дыру. Словно он, несмотря ни на что, собирался расслабляться, лежать в целебных источниках и слушать радио на казахском, китайском и, быть может, уйгурском языках.

Может, так оно и было. Юра взял бы Отабека за грудки, встряхнул как следует, если бы не успел выучить, что этого нового Отабека бесполезно тормошить и пытаться разбудить; что его внимание рассеяно, а интерес держится недолго.

Юра так не мог. Пусть он чувствовал себя погано, но лучше бы прогулялся, осмотрелся, половил интернет и поискал хоть какую-то зацепку, которая бы объяснила происходящее. Вдруг найдётся письмо, оставленное последними постояльцами? Без таких записок не обходилась ни одна из игр, в которые они рубились с Отабеком.

— Пошли хоть по территории пройдёмся, — сказал он преувеличенно бодро и полез в чемодан за отпускными шмотками. — Давай, иди к себе. Как переоденешься, встретимся у выхода. Гош, ты с нами?

Тот оторвался от ловца снов, которого вешал над своей кроватью и пошёл наружу — переодеться он успел, пока они спали.

Через несколько минут Юра уже ждал Отабека и на свежую голову снова пытался вытянуть из вялой администраторши ответы — и снова получал в ответ странную смесь казахского и китайского языков.

И только на последний вопрос: «Что со связью?» — она вдруг буркнула:

— Что ж вы хотели? Горы! — и опять уткнулась в телевизор.

Всё-таки по-русски она говорила! Был бы от этого толк…

— Я готов.

В голову пришла шальная мысль, и Юра, сжимаясь от ужаса, поцеловал Отабека прямо перед администраторшей — крепко и демонстративно. Но той было плевать. И — вот где пиздец! — плевать было и Отабеку, который сонно и вяло ответил на поцелуй, отстранился, шепнул: «Ты чего?» — и как ни в чём не бывало вышел наружу. Юре ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти следом, туда, где их уже дожидался Гоша.

Какое там «Эмгэу-лаундж»! Перед ними раскинулся дикий парк, от которого рукой было подать до заснеженных гор. Вместо эко-троп с деревянными перилами — заросшие дорожки, на которых почти не осталось песка. Вместо стильных дизайнерских решений — пустые постаменты, на которых когда-то вероятно стояли цементные пионеры. За поворотами и в густых кустах прятались ржавые беседки и чудом уцелевшие скамейки.

Зато климат тут был и правда отличный: чистейший воздух, свежий ветер, и никакого удушающего летнего зноя. Даже источник с купальней нашёлся, правда, никто не рискнул бы проверить, целебная ли там вода.

На облезлой табличке, торчащей у тропинки, различалось старое название: «Ударник». Отабек застыл возле неё, провёл пальцем по выгоревшей от солнца «У» и на секунду нахмурился. Словно только сейчас осознал, где они, — поймал и тотчас потерял эту мысль.

Юра глянул на Гошу — а тот смотрел на Отабека, задумавшись.

Да, Гоша не был приятелем Юры, просто конкурентом из сборной, королевой драмы, верным учеником Фельцмана, начинающим хореографом. Юра не рассказывал ему про странности Отабека, не обсуждал с ним ту ночную репетицию, да и как он мог об этом рассказать? Но сейчас, похоже, только Гоша мог разобраться в том, что с ними происходит.

И в подтверждение этой мысли они с Гошей переглянулись, не сказав друг другу ни слова, и пошли по тропинкам дальше.

Здесь ведь было неплохо. Оно и понятно, под ведомственные санатории всегда выделяли лучшие места, да и строили на совесть. Тут было тихо и нежарко, а нектарины и яблоки зрели прямо на ветках. Пусть тут не было спа и гидромассажа, так и ценник, наверное, должен был быть гуманный, однако ж сейчас был разгар сезона, а во всём парке, в целом доме отдыха они не встретили ни единого человека.

Намечался пиздец, и Юра чуял это даже без Гошкиных гаданий.

— Есть охота, — сказал вдруг Отабек.

Юра кивнул и только потом понял, что сам не заметил, что тоже проголодался. Солнце уже было у горизонта, и очень некстати вспомнились фильмы про то, что бывает ночью в пустых отелях. Очень захотелось вернуться в номер, пока не началось… разное.

— Давай в номере. Оно нам надо — искать столовую на ночь глядя? — предложил он, за руку потянув Отабека в сторону жилого корпуса. «Да и всё равно не найдём никаких поваров», — буркнул он себе под нос, не сдержавшись.

Отабек не спорил, не шутил и даже не переспрашивал, и от этого становилось совсем жутко.

Они вошли внутрь, и в нос ударил тяжёлый, затхлый запах. Когда они только приехали, было не до того, а потом принюхались. Теперь же хотелось распахнуть все окна, но Юра выглянул наружу и передумал: там, в парке, собирался слишком уж густой туман, который тоже не хотелось пускать внутрь.

Вода из-под крана вытекала тонкой струйкой, и была совсем ледяной. Неужели она текла сюда прямо из ледников? И снова никто не рассказал, чистая ли она, можно ли пить. В любом случае Юра сейчас ни за что бы не пошёл добывать воду в бутылках — эта на вкус была вроде ничего, годилась. Сам виноват, что не проверил днём. Он наполнил старенький чайник, достал припасённые на всякий случай орехи и белковые коктейли. На таком запасе они могли бы продержаться даже несколько дней.

— Отабек, давай-ка ты сегодня поспишь здесь, — сказал вдруг Гоша очень серьёзно.

Ещё пару недель назад на такое предложение Юра бы просто помахал Гоше ручкой и сбежал к Отабеку: не для того они ехали отдыхать, чтобы спать под чьим-то присмотром. Тогда он даже представить себе не мог, что мнение Гоши станет вдруг иметь такое значение, а уж тем более, что он будет согласен с ним на все сто.

— Соглашайся, так веселее. Мы тут с тобой нормально уляжемся. Не понравится, спустимся к тебе.

Какое там «веселее»! По плану веселье должно было начаться ночью, когда они остались бы вдвоём в номере с шикарным траходромом и начали бы нарушать спортивный режим. Здесь же кровать была узкой — и одному тесно. Душно, неудобно, и никаких поцелуев перед сном. Однако же Отабек снова кивнул, и хотелось бы верить, что это только потому, что ему не важно где, важно, — что с Юрой.

На улице быстро темнело, и светильник под потолком не мог разогнать этот сумрак. Через приоткрытую дверь внутрь просочился туман. Юра моргнул раз, другой, в голове его будто со скрипом переключился ржавый рычаг, и следом зазвучала музыка. Она вцепилась в него, высасывая волю.

Он видел, как Отабек поднялся на ноги и вышел прочь. Его глаза были открыты, но он смотрел в пустоту и шёл, куда было велено. Гоша поднялся на ноги, нетвёрдой походкой приблизился к Юре и зажёг подрагивающими руками свечу, нашёптывая что-то.

Музыка опутывала Юрино сознание, он был беспомощен, болели виски… или это болели мысли в висках отдельно от тела? А какая разница? Ему было всё равно, пока его не потащило наружу из этого кошмара за волосы, руки, ноги.

Он проморгался: глаза, остававшиеся открытыми, пекло. Сидящий рядом Гоша вытирал со лба пот.

— Проснулся. Ты проснулся!

…Голова раскалывалась, но Гоша, передохнув, продолжил начитывать с телефона заклинание, держа горящую свечу перед собой, и Юре понемногу становилось полегче.

— Грёбаная музыка…

— Помогает?

Действительно помогало. Гошкина магия, дурацкие ритуалы, от китайских и до заклинаний племени майя — они работали. И плащ этот дурацкий, как у охотника за вампирами, который Гоша таскал в каждую поездку и припёр даже в дом отдыха, работал — сейчас на нём слабо светились нашитые глаза, заклинания и кресты.

Когда после ещё нескольких — заклинаний? мантр? — мир перестал казаться ненастоящим, Юра наконец сообразил: Отабек. Ушёл! Чёрт!

— Где он?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, кинулся наружу, вниз по тёмной лестнице к комнате Отабека — и замер на повороте.

На первом этаже не горело ни лампочки, но луна освещала холл через огромное, во всю стену, окно. Тени от деревьев падали на щербатый пол, складываясь складываясь в перекошенные узоры и кривляющиеся рожи. А поверх них ложился густой туман, просочившийся сюда сквозь щели в окнах.

И вот там, возле самого окна, сидел на корточках Отабек. Его лицо закрывал козырёк такой неуместной сейчас (и вообще неуместной на Отабеке) кепки. Юра подошёл ближе и присел с ним рядом.

Лицо Отабека было пустым, а белки глаз покраснели, и даже в этой темноте на них выделялись тёмные пятна лопнувших сосудов. Отабек смотрел прямо перед собой, но по-прежнему Юру не замечал. Его внимание было приковано к чему-то невидимому, и когда Юра понял, что происходит, было уже поздно.

Мелодия флейты, тихая, едва различимая, словно насадила его на крючок. В висках у Юры запульсировало, а мир показался призрачным и далёким.

Он уже слышал эту музыку, но откуда было здесь взяться мелодии, которую репетировал Отабек со своим скользким китайцем?

Неоткуда.

Но какая разница? Пока музыка не стала громче и опаснее, Юра вложил все силы в то, чтобы поднять непослушную руку и вцепиться в Отабека. Это помогло остаться в себе и чётко осознавать, что вот там, в неясных тенях, играет на флейте Се Юйхай.

Вспомнив Гошин звонок в прошлый раз, Юра ещё раз посмотрел в такое спокойное — безжизненно-спокойное — лицо Отабека, в глаза, в которых не мелькнуло ни тени узнавания, поднялся на ноги и как можно быстрее поволок Отабека в его номер. Подняться на второй этаж — это было точно выше его сил.

Внутри стало чуть проще, чуть легче дышать. Он проверил, закрыты ли окна, заперты ли двери, а затем метнулся к сумке и достал наушники.

— Вот, надень, — велел он и сам же аккуратно воткнул их Отабеку в уши. Жаль, других не было, Юре бы и самому не помешало. Себе он скрутил из носовых платочков какие-никакие беруши, уложил Отабека на кровать и улёгся рядом сам. Чтобы не сбежал. И чтобы не было так страшно.

Его уши были закрыты, но музыка не отпускала его до самого рассвета.

***

**День 2**

Удалось ли ему подремать или он так и промаялся до самого рассвета, Юра не понял. В его памяти остался только момент, когда стало светло, и музыка наконец-то стихла. Он поставил таймер на час и наконец-то по-настоящему заснул.

Второе пробуждение вышло получше, хоть голова и гудела вовсю, а воспоминания превратились в сплошную кашу. Юра вылез из-под спящего Отабека и пошёл на разведку — днём ведь ничего с ним не случится, правда?

После этой ночи пропали последние сомнения: в этом доме отдыха творится какая-то чертовщина. Вчера Юра не задумывался, почему не видно постояльцев и куда подевался остальной персонал — кроме двух администраторш, они больше никого не видели. Куда подевались повара и охранник? Кто следил за садом? Наводил ли здесь кто-нибудь порядок? Да, в подсобке то и дело гремела вёдрами уборщица, но под ногами отчётливо похрустывал песок, стёкла были мутные, не мытые с прошлого года, а постельное бельё пахло сыростью.

По дороге Юра заглянул в столовую, и его вчерашние опасения только подтвердились: ни поваров, ни запаха кофе и булочек, ни расставленных по столам тарелок. В пустом зале стулья так и стояли на столах ножками кверху, витрины пустовали, и в тишине гудел притулившийся у входа холодильник с газировкой. Юра выгреб оттуда всю воду и поскорее пошёл прочь. Чем дальше, тем больше ему становилось не по себе.

Почему они здесь? Кто купил им билеты? Он и вчера задавал себе этот вопрос, но теперь, наверное, знал ответ: это дело рук Се Юйхая. Это ведь он играл вчера на флейте? Отчего ему не сиделось в Китае? Откуда он нарисовался здесь, в казахских ебенях?

И главное, что теперь делать? Без связи, без малейшего представления о том, что происходит. Может, просто сбежать из отеля прямо сейчас, пока музыка их не держит? Почему они не свалили вчера? Ну и что, что устали. Да и сейчас, в чём проблема пойти пешком — сюда ведь ведёт нормальная дорога, — так неужели они не дойдут до какой-нибудь деревни, где можно будет договориться, чтобы их подбросили до Алматы?

Но Гоша покачал головой:

— Я ещё вчера проверил. Ворота заперты, дырок в заборе нет.

— Перелезем, в чём проблема?

— Знаешь, — Гоша всё быстрее крутил в руках амулет, — у меня такое чувство, что нам не стоит этого делать.

Раз опять «такое чувство», значит, наверное, не стоит. Но выбираться отсюда надо было: Юра видел, что с Отабеком делает музыка. Чем дальше, тем меньше тот становился на себя похож, да и Гоша после бессонной ночи выглядел совершенно выжатым, словно он выдержал настоящее сражение. Ясно было: Се Юйхай в покое их не оставит.

Юра вздохнул. Витя всегда говорил ему: «Ой, кто тут у нас раскомандовался», а Фельцман просто велел заткнуться и не выёбываться. Но Отабека сейчас всё равно что не было, а Гоша начинал паниковать. Кто-то же должен был решать за всех, верно?

— Ладно, я никуда не полезу. Но ты сейчас отдохнёшь и ещё раз проверишь забор, вдруг чего упустил. И надо приготовиться к ночи.

Гоша посмотрел на него со странной смесью сомнения и — уважения, что ли? Юра махнул головой, роняя на лицо волосы, и неловко закончил:

— А мы… На разведку, наверное?

Дел было и правда много. Взяв с собой Отабека (безвольного, аморфного — разве это его Отабек?), Юра для начала ограбил кухню, а уже потом, скинув в номере консервы и макароны, отправился в парк.

Вот будто бы осуществилась его давняя мечта: выбраться с Отабеком куда-нибудь, где они будут только вдвоём, смогут гулять сколько душе угодно, есть нектарины и яблоки прямо с веток и даже целоваться, не боясь посторонних глаз… Вот только целоваться не хотелось, ни Юре, ни Отабеку (раз уж тот не проявлял никакой инициативы).

Сколько же времени они упускали!.. И всё из-за суки Се Юйхая.

Ни сказав за всё время друг другу ни слова, они обошли территорию вдоль забора. Юра даже залез в пустую бытовку у входа. Казалось, охранник отошёл на минутку, оставив и бубнящий телевизор, и начатый бутерброд, вот только мухи успели засидеть подсохшую сырную корку. Может, его срочно вызвали? Может, ему стало плохо? Ведь может же быть так, что в пустом доме отдыха охранник ушёл просто так?

Может, здесь всем стало очень плохо из-за Се Юйхая?

Для очистки совести Юра покружил ещё немного у ворот, но подъездная дорога оставалась по-прежнему пустой. Пыльная грунтовка, пыльные желтоватые травы, разрытая кем-то земля (уж точно не дорожные работы!) и брошенная тут же лопата — тоска. Но зато какие горы совсем рядом! А они не могут выйти наружу. Неудачники. В защитных чарах на ограде (Гоша даже сделал фотографию — от амулета вспыхнули красноватые контуры) Юра не понимал ровным счётом ничего и для простоты решил считать их чем-то вроде невидимой колючей проволоки. Жаль, Гоша не проходил курсов магического сапёрного дела.

Дом культуры в глубине парка тоже оказался не заперт, однако же в порядке были и сцена, и библиотека, и все комнатки, куда удалось заглянуть. Казалось, что люди ушли отсюда совсем недавно… Юра поёжился. Он постоянно забывал, что люди здесь всё-таки есть.

— Как насчёт обеда? — подал голос Отабек.

И Отабека… здесь тоже словно не было. Как умная колонка, он самостоятельно подавал голос только когда разряжался, но зато мог поддержать любой разговор, который начинал Юра. И не понять было, что творится у него в голове. Любовь даже к такому Отабеку — извращение или почти норма?

— Давай. Поедим в номере. Ты как?

Забывать, что Отабек тоже здесь — вот что было страшно. Но ещё страшнее было делать вид, что всё у них нормально. Они просто молча идут к себе, и всё у них хорошо.

Гоша услышал их шаги и высунулся из незанятого номера:

— Я перенёс вещи сюда, не против? Там энергетика лучше.

В этой комнате было теснее, а окно — меньше. Ещё вчера Юра былой бы как против и выбранной комнаты, и того, что его вещи трогают без разрешения, и просто — какого чёрта?

Юра ещё раз огляделся. На подоконнике горкой были свалены ключи с разноцветными брелоками. Гоша, похоже, смог грабануть ресепшн и выбрал лучший номер из всех, с лучшей энергетикой или чем-то ещё.

Недавно это казалось смешным, но теперь Юра сам хоть всю территорию обустроил бы по фэншую, лишь бы помогло.

А ведь у Гоши какой-то свой фэншуй был. Он беспокойно ходил по комнате, приглядывался к окнам и проверял двери. И с каждым часом шутки про золотых жаб у изголовья, ориентированного строго на восток, и унитазы, через которые утекает энергия, казались всё глупее.

Перед закатом стало совсем тихо. Юра закрыл глаза, представляя, как Отабек вытаскивает его на улицу делать селфи, а потом они гуляют, держась за руку, обнимаются и смотрят на небо — до ближайшего города ехать и ехать, а значит, тут должны быть нереальные звёзды, — а потом почти на ощупь добираются до постели…

И Отабек был так близко — Юра подтянул его руку к своей щеке и сладко потёрся, забывшись.

— Юр, я схожу за сумкой.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

— Там зубная щётка, да и планшет внизу остался, а я обещал глянуть кое-что для Се Юйхая.

«Какой нахуй планшет? Какой нахуй Се Юйхай?»

Но Гоша отошёл проверить что-то и попросил Юру никуда больше не ходить, да и макароны булькали на украденной из подсобки туристической плитке. До заката ведь осталось достаточно времени?

В комнате резко стемнело, будто бы щёлкнул выключатель.

Отабек так и не вернулся.

Надо было сходить самому. Зайти за ним. Сходить вместе. Не отпускать и не позволять дурацким мыслям о не сделанных селфи себя отвлечь. Почему не подумали о том, что именно над Отабеком у этой музыки больше всего власти?

Под кивок напряжённого Гоши Юра толкнул дверь, и внутрь жадно потянулись туманные лохмотья — к Юре, к Гоше. В виски ударила музыка.

Что это? Это безопасно?

Гоша смотрел на растекающиеся по полу тени, на дверь, на Юру.

— Может, уши заткнуть — и через окно?

Но и там всё было залито туманом, в котором угадывались смутные силуэты — то ли люди, то ли странные и опасные существа. Они неспешно стекались под окно и, быть может, мечтали подняться наверх. Туман доносил до комнаты странные запахи, отголоски медленного тяжёлого дыхания и звуки флейты.

Что делать? Как там Отабек? Что, если он снаружи, попался вот этим…

Скрипнула дверь. Юра посмотрел на Гошу — должно же быть решение, сегодня же он сможет снова сходить за Отабеком? — но Гоша покачал головой.

— Почему?

— Се Юйхай не хочет, чтобы мы ему мешали.

А им просто взять и послушаться?! Ну уж нет! Юра пошарил в чемодане, воткнул в уши затычки с шумодавом, снова распахнул дверь, и тут же музыка пробралась под череп, обходя фильтры. Юра не слышал её, но всё же она пролезала под кожу. Туман не давал дышать и становился всё плотнее.

К чёрту!

Он захлопнул дверь, подпёр её стулом и всё равно с опаской поглядывал на неё — нет, нет, он отсюда не выйдет.

Гоша смотрел на дверь с ещё большим ужасом. Что-то он там такое видел, недоступное Юре и ещё более гадкое?

— Я попробую поставить защиту на нашу комнату. Не пробовал, только читал, что так можно.

— Да похуй! Ставь!

Да, ещё пару дней назад он бы посмеялся над этим экзорцизмом по гуглу. Что за бред? Но теперь, когда под окнами ходили странные — кто? будто и не люди вовсе, — а туман не пускал его к Отабеку, он был согласен и на защитные контуры, и на любые ритуалы. Смеяться над экзорцизмом, над Гошиной сумкой, набитой ритуальным барахлом, больше не хотелось. Ведь если сработает, то у них будет что противопоставить Се Юйхаю. Если сработает… То всё, что Юра знал о мире, пойдёт по пизде.

Гоша то и дело он сверялся с открытой в планшете книжкой. Нашлись у него и свечи, и разноцветные бумажки словно с Алиэкспресса — «заклинание магия сила зло,» — и карандаши для глаз, которыми Гоша и начал творить свою магию. Чёркал он прямо по стенам и полу, размашисто, от души, так, чтобы хватило на двери, на окна и даже на вытяжку под потолком.

Когда рисунки были закончены, настал черёд бумажек. Их Гоша цеплял прямо поверх своих рисунков на двусторонний скотч, и одно это должно было рассмешить, а не отпугнуть духов. Но над каждой из них Гоша читал заклинание, хорошо ещё, что перевод, а не бездумно повторённые китайские слоги с озвучки гугла (Юре казалось это важным).

Когда Гоша закончил и поставил во главе центральной фигуры чайную свечу, дышать и в самом деле стало легче.

Юра сменил вымокшую от холодного пота футболку и вытащил из вещей Отабека толстовку. Запах успокаивал, да и знобить стало меньше. Как ему помочь? Никак, неужели никак? Может, он просто трусит?

Туман за окном становился всё плотнее и оседал повсюду мутной пузырящейся массой. От негромкой музыки стёкла мелко вибрировали. Они с Гошей были здесь, под защитой, но Отабек-то остался снаружи, дышал этими звуками…

Под монотонный бубнёж Гоши Юра просидел всю ночь словно в трансе, закутавшись в одеяло. Когда с рассветом музыка затихла, он наконец-то провалился в тяжёлый сон.

***

**День 3**

В голове гудело от бессонницы, но он чувствовал себя лучше, чем вчера. Ужасно вымотанным, но более настоящим. Он отчётливо помнил и туман, и тени, сторожившие комнату. Помнил эту ночь и то, как ушёл Отабек. Не было ни головной боли, ни мерзкой тошноты, ничего…

Магические контуры выцвели, а обгоревшие бумажки с заклинаниями валялись по всей комнате. Юра поднял с пола одну из них, всю в каплях воска. И вот эта штука как-то противостояла музыке Се Юйхая?

— Юр, я сам не знаю, почему оно работает. Во что мы влезли? — пробормотал бледный Гоша. Он, кажется, тоже вырубился с рассветом и только сейчас осознавал масштабы случившегося этой ночью. — Почему оно работает?

— Кто тут ведьма? В душе не ебу, почему оно работает, но завтра Отабек спит здесь.

Юра решительно (на самом деле — замирая внутри от ужаса, пусть днём Се Юйхай всё-таки не колдовал) перешагнул жирную черту у порога и открыл дверь.

Сейчас коридор казался вполне обычным — нормальный коридор дома отдыха, где кроме них не было ни единого постояльца. Тишина, пение птиц, горный воздух — это место просто не могло быть плохим.

Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Юра сделал шаг наружу. Ещё одни, ещё — и побежал скорее вниз.

Он так боялся, что в номере будет пусто. Что увидит там что-то ужасное, невообразимое. Он рванул дверь на себя, не зная, что будет делать, если там заперто.

Нет.

Отабек дремал. В солнечных лучах его поза могла показаться расслабленной, но измученный вид говорил о многом. Что он пережил этой ночью? Приходил ли к нему Се Юйхай? Придёт ли ещё раз? Этого нельзя было допустить.

С этой мыслью Юра ещё раз пробежал по корпусу, считая это разминкой, и проверил все дальние углы. За пару ходок он перетащил в комнату все найденные в кладовке пилы и топоры, всё колющее и режущее, что удалось найти, и запихал под кровать.

— Смотрел «Сияние»? Я вот да. Нахуй надо, — пояснил он недоуменно моргающему Гоше.

Когда он вернулся в последний раз с ведёрком, полным пестицидов, зажигалок, спичек и непонятных спреев (на всякий случай!), Гоша сидел в центре нарисованного на полу круга, сосредоточенно печатая что-то на планшете.

— Появился интернет? — Юра достал свой по-прежнему молчащий телефон — нет, связь была по нулям. — А куда нажимать?

Гоша, не отрывая глаз от экрана, поднял планшет, показал нарисованный на задней крышке контур и вздохнул:

— Вот куда нажимать, — и продолжил печатать дальше. Минут через десять он отложил планшет в сторону и гордо сказал: — Я придумал, как стабилизировать потоки энергий. Связь плохая, но хотя бы форум загрузился, там есть, у кого спросить.

Ещё в Питере, до того, как всё это началось, Юра пару раз заглядывал Гоше через плечо, и каждый раз убеждался: все эти спиритические форумы и группы — одна большая помойка, каша из суеверий и гаданий. А теперь вот готов был поверить во что угодно, лишь бы сработало. Гошка нашёл единственный нормальный форум? Верит тому, что там насоветуют? Да отлично же! Пусть спросит у старожилов — опытных ведьм и экзорцистов в седьмом колене.

Тренькнуло уведомление, и Гоша снова нырнул в переписку, а Юре, похоже, опять предстояло решать, что делать дальше.

Обычно за планирование отвечал Отабек — у него это всегда выходило лучше: больше терпения, больше спокойствия. Ему это нравилось, в конце-то концов. Но теперь Отабек был погружён в себя, и поэтому Юре приходилось быть в ответе за всё.

Подумать над тем, как помогать (или не мешать) Гоше, обеспечить их едой и водой (вода из-под крана пока была безопасна, но вдруг только пока?). Утащить случай в номер всё, что удалось натрясти в медпункте. Спланировать день. Убедиться, что Гоша выспался — выход в Интернет дался ему непросто, — и помочь ему поколдовать над забором, даже если вся помощь сводилась к «подай и принеси». Дальше надо было вместе с Отабеком снова осмотреть всю территорию до самых дальних задворок, поросших бурьяном… Но какое там вместе! Юра выгуливал робота. В Т-1000 и то было больше живого.

И с наступлением заката Юра затащил Отабека в комнату, уже обклеенную бумажками с заклинаниями.

Гоша вновь изучал что-то на планшете. В лежащем рядом с ним рабочем блокноте следом за хореографическими схемами и заметками шли торопливые кривые пометки и рисунки.

— Время.

— А? Да, — Гоша поднял глаза на окно и вздохнул.

Темнело быстро, и в углах начал собираться туман. Нечего было надеяться, что этой ночью Се Юйхай даст им спокойно уснуть.

Пора было заканчивать с приготовлениями. Вместе с Гошей они пододвинули шкаф к окну, а дверь забаррикадировали ещё одним, вытащенным из соседнего номера. Гоша забил воском замочную скважину и поверх наклеил ещё бумажек с заклинаниями.

Когда всё было вроде бы готово, Юра сел к Отабеку и взял его за руку. Сейчас тому было так просто не сбежать, но после вчерашней ночи стоило перестраховаться.

Отабек закрыл глаза и что-то прошептал прерывисто и очень тихо. Если не прислушиваться, легко можно было принять эти звуки за неровное дыхание. И не разобрать ни слова. Юра почти прижался ухом к губам Отабека, вот сейчас…

Зазвенел на телефоне будильник, отмечая три минуты до заката. Как не вовремя! Юра ещё раз проверил баррикады, свечи, заклинания и Отабека, но тот, конечно, теперь молчал и невидяще глядел в стену. Запиликал ещё один таймер, и Гоша сел в центр круга с мантрой наготове.

Снаружи зашаркало, заскрежетало что-то, и затем зазвучала музыка.

В этот раз было… легче. Терпимее — с Отабеком в безопасности, с усиленной защитой и за тяжёлой старой дверью.

Но кому он врал? Даже через через эту защиту просачивались не только отзвуки музыки, но и тот яд, который вложил в мелодию Се Юйхай.

Хотелось бы верить, что Се Юйхай не пойдёт проверять, почему Отабек не приходит. Но стоило так подумать, как снизу, со стороны комнаты Отабека, донёсся грохот и треск. А потом музыка вернулась, становясь всё громче и чётче. Се Юйхай заиграл что-то другое. Он звал к себе Отабека, и туман по углам бурлил от ярости, которая была вложена в этот призыв. Юре тоже захотелось отодвинуть шкаф и выйти наружу. Он держался.

Так продолжалось, быть может, пару минут, и наваждение исчезло. Пробравшаяся в комнату струйка тумана колыхнулась — будто хихикнула, — и Се Юйхай вернулся к знакомой мелодии. Пламя свечей дрогнуло, что-то зашаркало уже прямо под дверью, а потом начало к ним ломиться.

Кто это был? Кто-то упрямый, но не слишком умный.

Хотелось бы верить, что Се Юйхай не пойдёт разбираться с ними сам. Пусть он решит, что они привязали Отабека и не выпускают его наружу; пусть считает, что они страдают в ловушке тесного номера, и не догадывается о том, что сейчас его музыка не достигает своей цели.

Но… кому он врал? Пусть ослабленные, но до них всё равно долетали не только отзвуки музыки, но и яд, который вложил в них Се Юйхай. Так хотелось отодвинуть шкаф, заглянуть в окно, проковырять щель в двери, чтобы видеть коридор — да что толку? На базу отдыха лёг густой туман, и даже будь у них дрон или камера наблюдения, можно было поставить что угодно: в этом мареве сломалась бы любая техника.

Надо было пережить эту ночь. Просто пережить, теперь-то они готовы. Всего несколько часов до рассвета, и всё закончится.

Они в порядке, и Отабек остался здесь, в безопасности — чего ещё желать?

Чтобы мир казался более реальным. Чтобы не ныли виски. Чтобы не крутилась в голове предательская мысль: «А если Гоша не справится»?

***

**День 4**

Комната Отабека была разнесена в хлам. Тумбочка с кривой дверцей лежала в проходе. Сорванные вместе с карнизом занавески, подушки и одеяла были расшвыряны по полу, грязные, с отпечатками ног. Под окном валялся разбитый и перекошенный стул без двух ножек. И поверх этого — осколки стекла и фантики от неведомо откуда взявшихся барбарисок.

Се Юйхаю очень не понравилось то, что Отабек не пришёл на его зов.

Юра боялся представить себе, что бы было, если бы Се Юйхай заманил их сюда в декабре: бесконечную зимнюю ночь им было не выстоять. Но сколько коротких летних ночей они выдержат? Надо было выбираться отсюда.

Гоша тоже это понимал. Потому-то сегодня он переключился на защиту забора, которая оказалась полна сюрпризов. Юра заглянул в его заметки и, наверное, зря: ведь если он правильно понял, то снаружи, перед самыми воротами, был зарыт кто-то, быть может, охранник.

Юра в магии не разбирался. Ему не приходило письмо из Хогвартса, и даже наклеенные им на стену бумажки не тлели от атак Се Юйхая (а значит, и не работали, верно?). Он только видел, как после каждого заклинания на заборе и по земле вокруг него проступали клубки узоров из плотного, отсвечивающего красным дыма. Гоша делал шаг назад, фотографировал их, и всё повторялось снова и снова.

Вроде бы часть этих узоров Гоша перенёс на защитный контур в комнате, но наверняка Юра не знал.

Гоша столько всего уже сделал, о чём-то догадался сам, о чём-то вычитал на форуме. Но всё-таки этого было мало, и Юра требовал невозможного — раз уж у них в партии нашёлся маг, надо использовать его ресурсы по полной. Нет опыта — наберётся в процессе. Это работало в играх, работало в фигурном катании, так почему могло не сработать в этой сраной магии?

— Что мы можем сделать? Подумай, помимо заклинаний.

Любой бред, хоть усесться вокруг стола, взявшись за руки.

— Я думаю, что Отабека с Се Юйхаем что-то связывает, — медленно проговорил Гоша.

«Что-то»! Связывало, слишком многое связывало.

— Отабек перед закатом разговаривал. Как думаешь, может, мне попробовать его загипнотизировать?

Катастрофически неправильно было обсуждать вот так Отабека. Но иного выхода не было. Юра мог бы спросить — Отабек бы легко согласился на гипноз (конечно, не принимая предложение всерьёз). Да только разве можно было бы считать такое согласие настоящим?

— Это безопасно?

— Должно быть. Я подумаю.

День прошёл в обычных приготовлениях и подготовке к ночи, а на закате, едва дождавшись кивка от Гоши, Юра дёрнул Отабека за плечо.

— Вы в летнем лагере никогда не пытались друг друга загипнотизировать?

В Юрином вот было дело. Он сам не очень умел дружить, но и его пару раз звали на «колдовство» ребята из смены, он сам кого-то «загипнотизировал», а однажды даже вызывал гномика из зеркала.

— Давай, соглашайся! Будет круто.

Отабек кивнул, и тогда Гоша велел:

— Смотри и не моргай, — и поднёс к глазам Отабека кулон на шнурке, обмотанным узкой и длинной бумажкой с чарами. Он качнул раз, другой, и взгляд Отабека остекленел почти также, как от музыки Се Юйхая.

— Что ты видишь?

— Темнота. Глаза закрыты.

— Что ещё?

— Музыка пьёт все силы… Путаются мысли. Ничего. Я знаю цель.

— Ещё! — велел уже Юра.

Происходящее так походило на колдовской сюр похлеще того, что устраивал Гоша на льду, когда танцевал для себя, не сдерживаемый обязательными элементами и выбором музыки. Хотелось заорать: «Шутка!» Плохое кино, плохие актёры, сценариста гнать из профессии.

И — да куда уж хуже? — Отабек заговорил по-китайски, будто подключившись к Се Юйхаю напрямую.

Гоша шепнул:

— Диктофон, быстро! — и Юра, едва не выронив, выхватил из кармана телефон и поднёс его к губам Отабека.

По-китайски Юра различал, может, пару слов, да и в сбивчивой речи Отабека вряд ли было место для «здравствуйте» и «спасибо». Зато в интонациях было столько злости, столько сбивчивого, переменчивого настроения — неужели Се Юйхай не знал, чего хочет? Может, и его сбивала с толку собственная музыка? И — наверное, это было важно? — ни разу за всё время он не произнёс имя «Отабек», зато отчётливо и много раз, с придыханием «Даочжан».

Отабек замолк, и тут же завибрировал последний будильник, которому вторила флейта — сначала издалека: ведь откуда-то Се Юйхаю надо было приходить, где-то же он прятался, быть может, за территорией дома отдыха, совсем рядом.

Се Юйхай ходил по корпусу, и флейта звучала то громче, то тише, иногда позволяя Гоше чуть-чуть передохнуть, но никогда не отпуская до конца. В одну из таких пауз вырубился свет, и затих едва слышный гул с первого этажа. Юра сомневался в том, что Се Юйхай просто вырубил пробки, — больше было похоже на то, что он раскурочил щитовую или отрезал к чертям провода.

Ничего. У них были свечи. И защита держалась — правда?

Гоша кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос, и продолжил читать мантры — полумолитвы, полузаклинания, перемежающиеся матом и злыми присказками, которых они все нахватались от Фельцмана.

Кто-то снова шаркал ногами под их дверью, скрёб о стену из соседнего номера и слепо ломился внутрь. Се Юйхай всё не затыкался. Огоньки свечей колебались в ритме вязнущей на зубах мелодии, зовущей за собой, и Юра был уверен: никогда, никогда в жизни он не подпишется на свидание при свечах.

***

**День 5**

Музыка зазвучала рвано и сбивчиво, а потом и вовсе затихла. Юра проверил часы. Ощущения не врали: Се Юйхай заткнулся на полчаса раньше обычного. Шаркающее существо тоже перестало ломиться в их номер, но туман продолжал давить на защитный контур и просачиваться внутрь, не давая расслабиться.

Под их дверью продолжал деловито сновать Се Юйхай, разговаривая сам с собой, но раздумывать о том, что он задумал, сил уже не осталось: они вырубились, едва дождавшись рассвета и не обращая внимания на духоту и шёпот спящего Отабека.

Юре казалось, что он не спал вовсе, когда Отабек попросил его сквозь сон:

— Открой окно, а?

Юра лениво ткнул его в бок локтем, прошептал: «Сам бы открыл, ленивая задница», и вылез из кровати, потный и грязный, растормошил Гошу: он просил, чтобы контур без него не размыкали.

Вместе они сдвинули в сторону шкаф и огляделись. Под утренним солнцем комната выглядела, пожалуй, хуже, чем ночью. От пола и до потолка она была покрыта полустёртыми рисунками и подпалинами. Светильники у кроватей почернели — Юра помнил, как по ним около полуночи прошлась особенно мощная волна силы. И даже стёкла покрылись копотью с одной стороны, и липкими разводами от тумана — с другой.

Хотелось поскорее отсюда убраться или хотя бы впустить больше воздуха.

Они разблокировали дверь, и Юра потянул ручку на себя. Снаружи было вроде бы тихо. Он на всякий случай аккуратно выглянул наружу и потянул ещё немного — дверь поддавалась с трудом, а потом ему в лицо вдруг ударила мелкая серая пыль.

— Не дыши! — крикнул Гоша. Юра отшатнулся и захлопнул дверь.

Вдохнуть он всё-таки успел, и теперь в лёгких мерзко зудело и тянуло прокашляться.

— Трупный яд, — вздохнул Гоша и достал из пакета с добытыми на кухне продуктами рис. — В методичке про него написано. Сможешь сварить?

— Ну?

— Ну вот и вари. Только добавь побольше воды — тебе нужна каша, а не плов. И специй не жалей, чем острее, тем лучше. Осилишь?

Всё это было так странно — трупный яд и каша как лекарство от него.

— Что за методичка?

— Мне тогда на форуме дали приглашение в закрытую группу и прислали методичку. Написано, что разработана специально для приглашённых студентов, первая часть. Похоже, они решили, что у нас какие-то ученические разборки.

И не приняли их всерьёз, ну конечно. Но это значило, что есть школа, где этой магии учат. Хогвартс. И доктор Стрендж там директором.

А заглянуть через какой-нибудь портал, проверить и помочь — так сразу визы нет и лапки. Мудаки.

Юра закашлялся и нетерпеливо посмотрел на медленно разбухающий рис.

— Им можно доверять?

— А у нас есть выбор? Без учебника я бы не справился. Там столько всего, и так хорошо расписано, что делать и почему. Мне кажется, они из каких-то спецслужб. Или нет. Не знаю. Всё равно ж не скажут, — вздохнул Гоша и перевёл тему: — Надо будет заклеить вытяжку и окна. А на лицо повязать мокрую ткань.

И тогда Се Юйхай придумает что-нибудь ещё. Как долго они продержатся? От выгоревших и размазавшихся защитных контуров пол весь почернел, ступить некуда. Всю ночь Гоша дополнял рисунки всё новыми деталями, подновлял защиту на стенах и даже на потолке. Юра хотел бы ему помочь, но что он мог сделать? Да ничего! Разве что помыть пол и дать Гоше отоспаться перед ещё одной трудной ночью.

Но посмотрев на свои трясущиеся руки, Юра подумал: «потом». Трупный яд и в самом деле оказался гадкой штукой — он вдохнул совсем немного, но прокашляться никак не удавалось. Щёки горели, со лба градом лился пот, и с каждой минутой становилось всё поганей.

Юра едва дождался, пока рис разбухнет. Ноги едва держали. Он поел получившийся кисель с перцем прямо из кастрюли и упал на пропахшую пеплом и по́том кровать.

— Юра, как ты? — Отабек обнял его сзади. — Не заболел?

Можно было довериться этому голосу и одному из коротких просветлений, когда Отабек становился ненадолго самим собой. И пусть натыкаться потом на пустой взгляд будет больно, но сейчас Юре было так плохо. Он прижался к Отабеку, развернулся, чтобы поцеловать его в плечо, пробормотал: «Надо постель сменить. И помыться, блядь», — и позволил себе ненадолго задремать.

Только после полудня он нашёл в себе силы выбраться наружу, оставив комнату с открытой дверью проветриваться.

Второй администраторши сегодня было не видать. Хотелось бы верить, что у неё просто выходной, но откуда-то ведь взялся трупный яд? Думать об этом не хотелось.

Дел и без того было немало. Провода, ведущие к главному корпусу, действительно были перерезаны — глупо было надеяться, что Се Юйхай аккуратно отключит пробки в щитовой. Но, к будке охранника провода тянулись прямо от ближайшего столба — и Юра оттащил туда всю их технику на зарядку.

Отабек на спортивной площадке методично разминал колено — хоть кто-то здесь соблюдал режим, — и вроде бы это было ещё одним признаком того, что Отабеку под защитой становилось немного лучше.

— Закончишь — пойдём мыться, — предложил Юра, которому так хотелось урвать бы себе ещё минутку хоть подобия отдыха наедине.

— Пять минут. Здесь вроде были купальни.

«Вроде» — защемило в груди. Раньше Отабек первым бы исследовал все купальни, бассейны и речки, а теперь вот Юра вёл его мыться мимо процарапанного на песке контура, оставшегося после колдовства Се Юйхая.

Когда они вернулись, Гоша по-прежнему изучал методичку и делал пометки себе в блокнот. Вдруг он нахмурился, хлопнул себя по лбу, попросил принести ему с кухни фольги и потом битый час обклеивал окно и дверь спиральками и кружочками — что за детский сад? Но сейчас Юра бы сам натянул на себя шапочку из фольги, если бы помогло, и только уточнил, в какую сторону закручивать антеннку.

— Это усилители. По идее, они должны накапливать и отражать музыку наружу.

— И его накроет собственной музыкой? Круто!

Значит, Се Юйхаю теперь просто так к двери будет не подойти? И придумал эту штуку Гоша, а не какой-то там автор-составитель!

— Чем-то похоже на танец, который ты придумал для Юры, — вдруг подал голос Отабек.

Юра присмотрелся, и точно. Он же показывал Отабеку наброски и схемы странной программы, которую придумал для него Гоша. Фельцман потом сказал, что их экспериментальный неформат сгодится только на гала: он и правда был странноват, да и для обязательных элементов в нём не оставалось места. А поскольку Юре в этом году не грозили показательные, после пары репетиций они отложили задумку до лучших времён. Но в целом идею он помнил. Отабек был прав: этот усиливающий магический контур и в самом деле напоминал рисунок танца.

А если бы они и дальше работали над номером, может, Юре удалось бы телепортировать в Юбилейный дракона или открыть портал в Преисподнюю. Мало ли.

— Гош, а у тебя те записи с собой?

— С собой, а что?

— Завтра попробую восстановить. Мы как раз собирались на отдыхе ставить хореографию.

Гоша хмыкнул и кивнул на шкаф. И правда, до заката времени оставалось совсем немного, и Юре не терпелось узнать, сработает ли придуманный Гошей усилитель.

Сработал. Се Юйхай решительно подлетевший к двери, болезненно выдохнул, и музыка оборвалась. Легко можно было себе представить, как его скручивает от собственной музыки, как он закрывает уши и хватается за виски.

— Что, не нравится? — довольно пробормотал Гоша.

Но затишье продолжалось недолго: их противник не собирался сдаваться. Он нарезал круги у номера, искал подходы к защите, прощупывал её и короткими аккордами на флейте, и туманом, но в итоге ему пришлось отступить в сторону, подальше от двери.

Музыка снова звала к себе, и какое-то мгновение Юра готов был подчиниться и броситься вышибать дверь вместе с усилителями, но свечи наполняли комнату запахами парафина и удушливой ванили. Этот коктейль удивительным образом прочищал голову и помогал дождаться рассвета.

***

**День 6**

Шаги и шорохи не прекращались до самого рассвета: в дверь ломились, над головой шуршало. Скоро в носу зазудело от трупного яда, пробравшегося через вытяжку. Ничего. Они пока держались.

Юра гнал от себя назойливую мысль: «Что, если Се Юйхай устанет ждать и достанет где-нибудь топор или самодельную взрывчатку»? Может, ему пока просто не хотелось возиться с тяжёлой советской дверью, пережившей ремонт: петли на ней были такие, что могли выстоять против танка. Может, он больше доверял магии, чем динамиту?

Приближался рассвет, и трели флейты теперь звучали устало — эта ночь вымотала не только Гошу, но и Се Юйхая тоже. Оставались последние минуты, но вдруг музыка оборвалась, и до них донёсся искажённый и усиленный туманом грохот входных ворот.

— Как думаешь, кто это?

— Не знаю. Посмотри, что там творится?

Юра поднялся на ноги и с опаской взялся за ручку шкафа (подпалины вокруг неё выглядели слишком подозрительно), дождался кивка Гоши и осторожно надавил на заднюю стенку, приоткрыв узкую щель. Даже от такой мелочи контур и защита пошатнулись, и Се Юйхай мог это заметить. Быть может, именно этого момента он и ждал.

Но обошлось. Се Юйхай стоял на тропинке, ведущей к их корпусу. Рассветные лучи, пробираясь через туман, очерчивали его силуэт. Даже отсюда были видны слабо светящиеся амулеты на его теле и магический контур на песке. Се Юйхай держался за висок и настороженно вглядывался вдаль, и скоро Юра понял, куда он смотрит.

Кто-то шёл сюда — тёмный образ среди игры теней в тумане, так и не рассеявшимся с рассветом. Этот человек показался Юре знакомым, но кто бы это мог быть? Откуда здесь взяться знакомым?

Се Юйхай тоже никого не ждал. Он сбился с шага, что-то сказал — выругался, если судить по интонациям. И после заминки снова зазвучала флейта, тяжело и хрипло. Се Юйхай пошёл к воротам, ступая как смертельно уставший человек, и повёл незнакомца за собой.

— Значит, он всё-таки может колдовать днём, — прошептал Юра, когда Се Юйхай скрылся из вида.

— Может, — Гоша не выглядел удивлённым, — но надолго его сил не хватит. И потом, ему нужно Ява восстанавливаться от отдачи и готовиться к следующей ночи.

Юра только вздохнул. Гоша мог бы сказать о такой «мелочи», но чего уж… Надо было принять это к сведению, успокоиться и продолжать делать то, что делает.

Со всеми предосторожностями Юра подготовился выйти из комнаты в коридор, где Се Юйхай наверняка оставил закладки с трупным ядом.

Фольга на двери была ободрана. Юра помнил этот момент — тогда из-за вспыхнувшего амулета едва не загорелся шкаф. Ничего. Гоша справился.

Утрр выдалось чудесным, и даже странным было задумываться о том, как меняется это место после заката. После пары часов сна и пробежки по тенистым дорожкам Юра завернул в дом культуры и там, на скрипучей сцене, попробовал восстановить поставленный Гошей танец.

Поначалу было странно и даже неловко выходить на пустую сцену с сырым плохо выученным номером — и с Отабеком вместо тренера и хореографа. Юра никак не ждал, что тот так включится в репетицию, не только посмотрит или поддержит, но и даст пару советов. Впервые за много дней Отабек по-настоящему смотрел на него! Как мало надо было ему для счастья, если даже от такого пустяка у Юры словно бы выросли крылья.

И, наверное, здравомыслия от этого тоже прибавилось, потому что Юра закончил до того, как нагрузка аукнулась на суставах и связках.

— Всё-таки зря завернули. Доработать немного, и будет просто огонь, — сказал он, стащив с себя мокрую насквозь футболку. Отбек кивнул, жадно посмотрел на Юру, секунда, в его глазах мелькнули последние отблески интереса, и взгляд погас.

Юра сжал зубы. Ничего. Получается, что сегодняшняя репетиция помогла хоть ненадолго, но привести Отабека в чувство? Нужно всего-то избавиться от Се Юйхая.

— Возвращаемся?

Отабек безучастно кивнул, принимая любое предложение. «Пойдём? Поедим? Потрахаемся?» — Юра ведь спрашивал на пробу и получал одинаково безразличный кивок в ответ.

Пока их не было, Гоша заново разукрасил тяжёлую деревянную дверь, залив новый рисунок слоем прозрачного клея.

Юра протянул Гоше сделанные из огарков све́чи и поморщился: карандаш для глаз тоже заканчивался. Ещё после первой ночи под защитным контуром он, не стесняясь и почти ничего не опасаясь, обшарил ресепешн и кладовку за ней и сгрёб всё, что только нашёл — от карандашей и до ароматических палочек, которые могли перебить затхлый запах. Но теперь эти запасы подходили к концу, и поэтому они с Отабеком притащили ещё пару банок масляной краски, хоть и было непонятно, как они выживут в такой вони.

Но пока не кончились нормальные краски и карандаши, Гоша пользовался ими. В его методичке под схемы защитных узоров был выделен целый раздел. Гоша смотрел на них и рисовал на их основе что-то своё, сверяясь с безумной книжкой по астрологии. Аргумент у него был железный: «Он наверняка тоже учился по этой методичке». Пусть их защита получалась заметно слабее, её Се Юйхай не знал.

Юра то и дело заглядывал Гоше через плечо, и каждый раз поражался, насколько осмысленно и логично выглядела эта методичка! В ней были и схемы защитных линий, и правила применения базовых заклинаний, и роль свечей, и даже то, где и когда уместно использовать свою кровь. Выглядело это внушительно. Авторы явно понимали, о чём пишут и не лили воды. За их указаниями чувствовался настоящий опыт, а не бдение над «Битвой экстрасенсов».

Ближе к закату Гоша достал свой плащ охотника на вампиров. Пока он одевался, Юра натягивал по всем стенам нитки — пару мотков пряжи он тоже позаимствовал на ресепшне.

— Тут сказано, в защитном контуре они должны сработать как струны, даже историческая справка есть: «Предложенная Вэй Усянем методика позволила по-новому взглянуть на смертельные струны ордена Гусу Лань». Лучше бы нитки были шёлковые, конечно, но уж какие есть. Вот так, давай, замыкай контур на меня.

— Что за струны?

— Не знаю. Но звучит здорово.

Они были готовы, как никогда, но вдруг этого будет мало? Если Се Юйхай усилит напор, выдержат ли они? Должны.

Гоша вдруг о чём-то крепко задумался, ещё раз глянул в меторюдичку, а потом попросил Отабека снять футболку.

Закат был уже близко. К этому времени Отабек становился почти как кукла, и выполнял то, что велено, без вопросов и колебаний. Он даже не дёрнулся, когда Гоша начал выводить у него на груди контур заклинания, но едва линии замкнулись, Отабек медленно поднял взгляд и будто впервые осмотрел их комнату — защитные рисунки, свечи и начинающий клубиться в углах туман. Казалось, он только сейчас услышал все эти звуки: шарканье ног внизу, флейту, скрип и невнятное бормотание.

И затем Отабек наконец-то развернулся к Юре и посмотрел на него так, как не смотрел уже долгие месяцы. Не за этот ли взгляд Юра в него влюбился?

Отабек, очнувшийся от долгого сна, быстро приходил в себя, и Юра почти уверен был, что в голове у него уже начинают крутиться мысли о том, как бы побыстрее отсюда убраться.

— Маски, — напомнил Гоша, и первым намотал на лицо кусок смоченной простыни.

Едва солнце село, в контур ударило что-то невидимое. Юра схватился за виски, пошатнулся, перед глазами плыло. Он на ощупь добрался до Отабека и схватил его за руку. Ночь обещала быть длинной.

— Завтра обведём контуры маркером, и никуда ты от меня не денешься. Я тебя не отдам, — зло шептал Юра и чувствовал: его слова не падают в пустоту, Отабек действительно его слушал и запоминал сказанное.

Быть может, вместе у них получится выбраться?

Но скоро Юра замолчал. Какое там выбраться, пережить бы ночь! Комната гудела от магии. Гоша пока держался, но Се Юйхай не только зазубрил пару мелодий, он учился — наверняка не по одной методичке для младших классов. И он тоже не ленился думать и искать в защите дыры и слабые места. Он сосредоточил свои силы на двери, но и боковые амулеты то и дело светились и даже загорались, не давая Гоше сконцентрироваться на одной точке.

Залитый в скважину парафин медленно потёк наружу. Юра кинулся к двери, но Гоша крикнул: «Не трогай!» — и продолжил шептать мантры, подкрепляя их сложными движениями пальцев.

Вибрация по всей комнате усилилась. Удерживающие парафин амулеты лопнули, и музыка зазвучала громче, злее, дисгармоничнее. Тлели все заклинания разом. Когда становилось особенно дурно, Юра с Отабеком жались друг к другу и всё крепче держали друг друга за руки.

От призрачных ударов вздрагивали стены, а, а изо всех крошечных щелей, через замочную скважину в комнату пробирался трупный яд. Сам воздух вибрировал, и на особенно злой трели Гоша вскрикнул и схватился живот.

Этого хватило.

У Юры потемнело в глазах. Мелодия неотвратимо звала, в ненастоящем мире только она казалась реальной, и оставалось только припасть к её источнику и убрать с пути все помехи. Стереть защитные линии. Юра ущипнул себя изо всех сил, но это почти не помогло. Ему надо было…

Когда он пришёл в себя, дело было сделано: Отабек смог отодвинуть от двери шкаф и протиснуться в получившуюся щель.

По комнате стелился туман, оседая в пузырящуюся тёмную массу, пропитавшую собой простыни и низ обоев. От него защитные бумажки разбухли, а контуры просто размыло в однородную грязь.

Корень языка покалывало от мерзкого запаха, и Юра не мог даже сформулировать, что это — не столько привкус гнили, сколько общее ощущение, концентрат мерзости. Флейта молчала.

Юра кинулся к Гоше. Тот лежал на боку, схватившись за солнечное сплетение.

— Как ты?

Тот слабо махнул рукой, одними губами прошептал: «Сейчас», — глотнул воды и с трудом проговорил:

— Жить буду. Меридианы вроде бы целы. Если бы не струны…

Юра поднял глаза. От последней атаки струны истлели, и только по обоям тянулись призрачные обгорелые следы.

— Одно радует, ему тоже досталось. Даже не полез нас добивать, — Гоша ухмыльнулся и сел, по-прежнему держась за солнечное сплетение. — Иди сюда, сейчас сделаю тебе хоть какую-нибудь защиту.

Юра благодарно кивнул, довольный уже тем, что не пришлось объяснять и упрашивать.

Гоша достал из нагрудного кармана огрызок карандаша для глаз и быстро повёл линии по лбу и вдоль глаз Юры, а затем спустился к груди, задрал футболку и продолжил рисовать по солнечному сплетению, снова круги и линии, ведущие вдоль рёбер. Стало щекотно, но ни малейшего веселья Юра не чувствовал. Когда Гоша закончил, Юра натянул на лицо новую влажную повязку и высунулся наружу. Сегодня не было слышно шаркающих шагов. Похоже, уборщицы тоже не стало. Оставался только вчерашний гость, но его пока не было.

Юра вылез из номера. Тут же захотелось вымыться: на коже туман ощущался как прикосновение мокрого и липкого тела в битком набитом вагоне. Он спустился на первый этаж и пошёл к номеру Отабека, надеясь, что Се Юйхай не потащил Отабека наружу, в какую-нибудь дальнюю беседку.

Не потащил. И даже дверь в номер была открыта нараспашку.

Отабек действительно был здесь — он лежал на кровати, и на его лице застыло непривычно-горькое, чужое выражение. Рядом с ним, опираясь на локоть, лежал сука Се Юйхай и с нежной улыбкой смотрел ему в лицо. Выглядел он паршиво, куда хуже, чем в те дни, когда портил им жизнь в Питере. Этому человеку Юра никогда бы не пожелал здоровья и долгой жизни и даже рад был тому, что с их последней встречи тот стал выглядеть настолько вымотанным: отощал, губы потрескались, а под глазами легли почти чёрные тени. Грязные волосы Се Юйхай собрал в хвост с торчащими петухами, а порванная одежда сидела на нём неряшливо, кое-как.

Но пусть он и казался заморённым и слабым, с ним по-прежнему была его флейта — ужасное оружие. Его руки подрагивали от усталости, но всё-таки он смог увести Отабека с собой. И Юра никак не мог помешать Се Юйхаю с нежностью смотреть на Отабека, вести пальцами вдоль его скулы и тихо говорить что-то на китайском.

Если в этого мудака кинуть чем-то тяжёлым — он вырубится? Так это надо ещё попасть!

Почему он не подумал о том, что будет делать дальше? Может, правильней было уйти, он всё равно ничем не мог помочь. Уйти — и снова признать собственное бессилие. Оставить Отабека? Отабека, на лице которого было неподдельное страдание? Но туман вокруг никак не рассеивался, и Юра чувствовал, что даже без музыки сам может провалиться в тяжёлое забытье. Понимал, что в этот раз увести Отабека ему не удастся.

— Может, ты теперь не понимаешь родной язык? — спросил вдруг Се Юйхай на английском. — Хочешь, чтобы я говорил на русском или казахском? Ну так я их не знаю. Спасибо, что английский этот выучил, сижу, пытаюсь дозваться, а ты молчишь. Всегда молчишь, что бы я тебе ни говорил, что бы я ни делал. А ведь я и пальцем этого не тронул. Слышишь? Ты доволен? А мог бы и выпустить ему кишки, как бы тебе было слушать, как он орёт? Они тут все такие слабые, мне хватило бы даже пары аккуратных надрезов. Что ты мне скажешь, Сяо Синчэнь?

И тут Се Юйхай оторвал взгляд от Отабека и посмотрел Юре в глаза — и тот отступил, ещё, ещё, пока не упёрся спиной в стену.

От этого взгляда сводило внутренности и начинало колотиться сердце. Ни малейшего сомнения: этот убьёт, стоит Юре только попробовать сделать сейчас хоть шаг. Не будет колебаться, не будет жалеть, это не шутки и не пустые угрозы. Се Юйхай до сих пор не убил его только потому, что это не понравилось бы Отабеку, нет, какому-то Сяо Синчэню.

Юра нащупал ручку двери ближайшего номера, захлопнул и подпёр стулом. Лучше было бы вылезти в окно, сбежать — так, так было бы безопаснее, но он не смог бы сейчас сделать и шагу наружу.

Надо было, надо было идти, но ноги не слушались. Кажется, эта сука нежно шептала что-то Отабеку. Кажется, Юре среди этой китайской белиберды раз за разом слышался безнадёжный шёпот, снова это слово: «Даочжан».

Эта тварь сейчас что-то с Отабеком делала. Эта тварь сейчас обнимала Отабека. Как же Юра ненавидел его сейчас, его и тот ужас, который чувствовал сам.

А потом раздался грохот — в стену снова полетел тот хромой стул или, может, тумбочка, а затем зазвучала флейта, тихо и очень нежно. Юра рухнул на пол и сжался в комок. Следом за мелодией его накрывало тошнотой, линии защиты понемногу испарялись, а под кожей танцевали кристаллики трупного яда, и мир снова стал казаться призрачным, спрятанным за стеной тумана, который подбирался всё ближе и клубился вокруг пузырящимся грязно-бурым маревом.

***

**День 7**

Гоша нашёл Юру там же, на полу, забившимся в угол.

Это потом он вспомнил, что не мог прийти в себя даже после рассвета. Что грязные комки тумана ещё долго жались по углам комнаты и неохотно таяли под солнцем. Что руки у Гоши подрагивали, когда он укладывал его в центр комнаты в наскоро нарисованный круг.

Только после того, как Гоша накапал воском на все пересечения энергетических линий, Юра смог о расслабить сведённые судорогой мышцы, завалиться на бок и просипеть:

— Спасибо. Как он?

Гоша протянул стакан воды, дождался, пока Юра выпьет, откашляется, и только после этого сказал:

— Пошли. Одному мне не справиться.

Отабек лежал там же, где его в последний раз видел Юра. На второй половине кровати было пусто, и только примятые пыльные простыни говорили о том, что Отабек ночью был тут не один.

Вместе с Гошей они раздели Отабека и опустили его на пол, в центр сложного контура, усиленного свечами и заклинаниями. Юра сел у головы с приказом «Сказать, если что-то пойдёт не так».

Но за чем было следить? Пока ничего не происходило. И потом тоже, когда Гоша поводил рукой над животом и грудью Отабека, подумал и подправил контур на полу.

— Жаль. Я надеялся, что этого хватит, — вздохнул Гоша и снова велел Юре не спускать с Отабека глаз.

После этого он строительным маркером вывел по коже Отабека узор, куда более детализированный и ровный, чем ночью. Но и этого показалось Гоше недостаточно: линии перешли на руки, зазмеились по ногам до самых стоп, по шее и скулам, к вискам. Получалось даже красиво. Возможно, такая татуировка Отабеку бы пошла.

— И на спине тоже. Помоги перевернуть.

Отабек по-прежнему безвольно провисал в руках, и Юре пришлось удерживать его, уткнувшегося в плечо, шептать на ухо: «Сейчас Гоша тебя приведёт в чувство, потерпи немного, сейчас».

Наконец, Гоша закрепил точки воском, достал из кармана телефон и включил тягомотную музыку, так странно похожую на напевы Се Юйхая.

— Когда ты ушёл, я сумел записать его флейту. Утром подключился к Интернету и отправил в ту группу. Знаешь, кажется, их проняло. Мне сказали, что передадут эту информацию дальше, а пока прислали вот эту штуку, называется «Очищение». С телефона оно будет работать очень слабо, так что придётся подождать.

Можно было подумать, что эта музыка хуже мешка тротила. «Проняло. Передадут дальше»! Интересно, кому? Хоть бы не магическому отделу полиции Казахстана — эти наверняка поленятся поднять задницы. Или хотя бы им. Лишь бы сработало! Сколько они продержатся на одной методичке и Гошиной интуиции?

Сколько нужно ждать, пока «Очищение» не подействует? Гоша, наверное, и сам не знал. Он положил телефон рядом с Отабеком, а сам лёг на кровать. Глаза его были закрыты, но Юра видел, что он ни на секунды не перестаёт нашёптывать мантры, и даже без тумана под окнами это было совсем непростым делом. Наверное, в чём-то даже сложнее, чем выступить на мировом первенстве с импровизацией.

Припомнилась Гошина программа трёхлетней давности. Та самая «Спящая красавица». Интересно, как Ане тогда спалось под Гошин колдовской танец?

Юре опять оставалось только ждать. Трек стоял на повторе, он послушал его раз, другой. Отабек дышал всё ровнее, да и самому Юре становилось немного получше.

Чтобы не свихнуться, он начал очень осторожно разминаться. Из такой музыки у него не вышло бы годной короткой, по крайней мере, не в этом варианте. Но если бы к ней приложил руку Отабек!.. Тогда Юра бы с радостью вышел на лёд — музыка была бы куда лучше той, что они сочиняли с Се Юйхаем.

После какой-никакой растяжки — шестой повтор трека, да? — Юра решился проверить Отабека ещё раз. Музыка и в самом работала, у Отабека точно становился лучше цвет лица, а дыхание — глубже и ровнее.

И пару повторов спустя уж точно не привиделось то, что тот дёрнулся как во сне. Юра даже не успел позвать Гошу, Отабек резко сел, огляделся и только после этого выдохнул.

Юра поймал его осмысленный взгляд и фыркнул:

— Глаза у тебя — жуть просто.

— Наверное. Что там, сосудик лопнул?

И наконец-то Юра мог замотать его в плед и от души сказать:

— Это не сосудик лопнул, это пиздец, — и получить самую настоящую ухмылку в ответ, а потом упасть в долгожданные объятья.

Глаза у Отабека и в самом деле были краснющие. Казалось, из них вот-вот хлынет кровь. И вид — краше в гроб кладут. Что этот Се Юйхай делал с Отабеком?

Но несмотря ни на что, Юра был чертовски рад снова видеть в этих воспалённых глазах настоящее живое внимание.

Отабек обвёл взглядом комнату, задержал взгляд на кровати и коротко кивнул, как всегда делал, когда принимал для себя решение.

— Больше он меня не получит.

Юра кивнул в ответ, но говорить ничего не стал. Он просто не имел права обещать, что Се Юйхай до него не доберётся. Не от него это зависело, поэтому он не имел права что-то обещать. Самому горько было. Пусть только Се Юйхай попробует, я ему… что?

Юра вздохнул, ещё раз погладил бок Отабека и поднялся на ноги.

— Пошли?

Нёбо до сих пор щекотал мерзкий запах, а по углам до сих пор шевелился туман, казалось, загляни в любой номер, и найдёшь там Се Юйхая, разделывающего чей-то труп.

Этой ночью Юра был невыносимо слаб и жалок. Как бы ему хотелось всё это изменить!

Гоша ушёл наверх первым и успел уснуть за те несколько минут, которые Юра и Отабек провели наедине.

Юра проверил будильник (пять часов сна — зверски мало после такой длинной ночи), накрыл Гошу одеялом и распахнул окно: комната пропахла туманом и ядом. Да что там — весь дом отдыха пропах туманом и пропитался ноткой трупного яда. Юра сорвался с места и пробежал по этажу, распахивая окна в коридорах — не забыть бы закрыть их пораньше, чтобы не суетиться в опасной близости до заката. Он побежал быстрее, быстрее прочь отсюда, потому что просто не мог находиться один в пустом коридоре.

Он вылетел на свежий воздух к дожидающемуся его Отабеку, и тот наконец-то улыбнулся ему по-настоящему.

Из-за этой магии, которая что-то делала с Отабеком, в эти дни между ними всё казалось зыбким и неопределённым. Но Юра точно знал, что неопределённо — это не про них. Как хорошо, что про это вспомнил и Отабек. Теперь он смотрел на Юру так, как прежде, до того, как они увязли в этом кошмаре.

Они целовались напротив покоцанного фонтана с мозаикой так, как, блядь, должны были поцеловаться в забронированном для них номере «Эмгэу-лаундж». Как должны были поцеловаться пару недель назад, когда Отабек прилетел к Юре в Питер.

Жарким солнечным днём посреди парка, чтобы ночью выдержать атаки Се Юйхая. Этот поцелуй уничтожал воспоминания о кошмарах прошлой ночи и возвращал уверенность: они продержатся.

Напоследок Отабек, пристав на цыпочки, ласково прижался губами к Юриной брови и отстранился.

— Наверное, надо идти? Чем ты обычно занят, пока Гоша спит?

Юра пожал плечами:

— Убираюсь, проверяю территорию, слежу за тобой. Сейчас надо отнести телефоны на зарядку. И можно сделать свечи из огарков. Много дел.

На самом деле обычно он тоже сначала отсыпался — ему бы и сейчас не помешало прийти в себя, но в номере оставаться было просто невозможно, там особенно остро чувствовались запахи гари и страха.

Отабек внимательно посмотрел на Юру и сказал:

— Я сейчас.

Вернулся он буквально через минуту с полной охапкой подушек, простыней и покрывал.

— Подремлем немного? Можно поискать, где тут тенёк.

Они расстелили покрывало прямо по подсохшей траве. Оно легло колючими буграми, но какая разница? Зато над головой раскинулось чистое небо.

Юру немного потряхивало — от недосыпа, от напряжения, от предвкушения: вот они сейчас устроятся рядом и станут даже ближе, чем в Питере, до того, как туда заявился Се Юйхай.

Не верилось, что к нему вернулся настоящий Отабек. Любая мелочь казалась маленьким чудом: он сразу заметил, что Юре ни за что не уснуть в пропахшей Се Юйхаем гостинице. Это было глупо и, наверное, смешно, но одного этого Юру накрыл такой приступ нежности, что ему оставалось только спрятать лицо в ладонях и скорее почувствовать, чем услышать лёгкий смешок, отмахнуться и упасть на неудобное, неровно лежащее покрывало.

— У дома культуры пикниковая зона. Можем перебраться туда, наверняка там и лежаки есть.

— Не хочу.

Юра перекатился к Отабеку под бок, потёрся и решил:

— Я тоже.

Проснулся он от того, что его поджаривало злое горное солнце. Юра с головой залез под простыню, но поздно: щиколотки уже сгорели. Отабек завозился, вернул Юру себе под бок, прижал его к себе и проснулся.

— Сколько сейчас?

Юра нащупал перегретый телефон, мельком глянул на экран и кинул обратно.

— Успеваем.

— Хорошо.

Отабек откинул простыню, скинул намокшую футболку и снова улёгся рядом. Они полежали ещё немного в тишине, пока Отабек не заговорил:

— В голове не укладывается. Как будто мне всё это снилось. Се Юйхай вчера… Я же помню, что он говорил, может не слова, но интонации. Тот Юйхай, с которым я подружился в Канаде, казался совсем другим человеком.

— Я не зря ревновал?

— А ты ревновал? — Отабек смотрел на него с таким удивлением, что Юра чуть не рассмеялся, а потом нахмурился и признал: — Ладно, у тебя был повод. Чего не сказал сразу?

— После того раза решил себя контролировать.

Отабек нахмурился.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты молчал. Говори, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, говори со мной.

Они ведь и правда почти не разговаривали уже много недель. Были рядом, вместе спали и ходили на ЛФК, но за день перекидывались, быть может, парой пустых фраз.

Отабек легко поднялся на ноги и протянул Юре руку.

Гошин голос был слышен ещё на подходе к номеру. Юра сначала даже не понял, что не так. Ну да, их экзорцист разговаривал по телефону, нашёл время. Но… но… у него получилось? С кем он разговаривает сейчас на английском?

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы. Что за золотое ядро? Да, я… Да, у меня получилось, он пришёл в себя, но при чём тут?.. Как? Я кроме «Собачьего вальса» ничего не сыграю… Что? Отабек? Да, он пришёл, сейчас дам ему трубку.

Гоша сунул трубку Отабеку и привалился к стене.

Отабек отвечал иначе, коротко, по делу, хмурясь и не понимая, но вываливая неизвестному собеседнику такие детали, о которых Юре бы и в голову не пришло спрашивать: что он чувствовал, когда был под чарами? ощущал ли себя? сознавал ли себя разделённым? знакомо ли ему имя Сюэ Ян?

Голос Отабека был спокоен, но взгляд, сжатый кулак, напряжённая поза говорили сами за себя. Юра держался в стороне. По себе знал, что сейчас лучше не трогать, обнять и обсудить можно будет потом.

— Та музыка, которую Гоша включал утром? Должен суметь. Да. Пришлите мне ноты. Мы продержимся.

Отабек отдал трубку Гоше и быстрым шёпотом объяснил Юре:

— Он прислал целую нотную тетрадь. Сказал, что мне обязательно нужно выучить Песнь Очищения, а если успею, то хорошо бы ещё и Песнь Отрицания. Я буду играть, а Гоша — передавать мне какую-то «энергию ци».

Гоша дрожащими руками потянулся за припрятанной под столом банкой колы, в один заход опустошил её и договорил:

— Мне сказали, что Сун Лань прямо сейчас отправляется к нам, но… Ему только сейчас передали информацию. Это был его помощник. Он сам с нами даже говорить не захотел?

Они переглянулись и нервно засмеялись.

Так странно. Юра не умел работать в команде. Всегда был сам за себя и ненавидел, когда приходилось с кем-то сотрудничать. Не понимал, как хоккеисты не дерутся в раздевалке после каждого матча; как парники могут делить на двоих победу и поражение. А теперь они попросту были вместе, все трое, и для каждого нашлось своё дело.

Говорить за это спасибо Се Юйхаю Юра не собирался.

— Мне нужно будет как-то передать энергию Отабеку. Не знаю даже, смогу ли я.

— Сможешь. Се Юйхай передавал, чем ты хуже? — мрачно сказал Юра. Ему хорошо запомнилось, что на той репетиции музыка Отабека была не просто музыкой: звуки били по вискам и каждый удар по клавишам многократно усиливал мощь чар. Помнил он и собственную обиду, непонимание: «За что?»

Влияла ли та музыка на самого Отабека? Наверняка. Се Юйхай подстроил всё так, чтобы Отабек своей игрой заколдовывал самого себя.

Гоша ещё не до конца верил в то, что у него выйдет, но его движения и взгляд обрели былую уверенность. Он залез в планшет и вдруг хмыкнул:

— Он мне тут пишет, что хоть это и древние мелодии, для них можно использовать современный точки приложения ци. Откуда мне знать, где эти современные точки приложения, Юр?

Юра покачал головой. Сун Лань был слишком хорошего мнения об их компании.

— Тогда как обычно? Ты херачишь так, как тебе кажется правильным, по ходу разберёмся. А мы за гитарой.

Юра уверенно повёл Отабека за собой: он точно помнил, что в доме культуры была музыкальная комната, а значит, там должна найтись хоть одна гитара.

Так и оказалось. Из нескольких старых, видавших виды гитар Отабек выбрал себе самую приличную, сыграл пару аккордов, подкрутил немного, попробовал снова и вздохнул:

— Пойдёт. С пианино было бы попроще.

— Жаль, синтезатор не взяли.

Старый синтезатор Отабека сейчас пылился в Юриной комнате, но кто в здравом уме потащил бы такую бандуру на отдых?

— Ага, жаль.

Юра с сожалением глянул на диван в рекреации — вот бы на таком залечь ненадолго, — развернулся и поспешил следом за Отабеком к основному зданию. Если они смогут продержаться до прилёта этого — как его? Сун Ланя? — то поцелуи он вернёт с процентами.

Отабек остался репетировать на первом этаже, Гоша работал над новой защитой, а вот Юре было неспокойно. Казалось, что его усилий недостаточно. После прошлой ночи накрывало волной паники, стоило только вспомнить этот взгляд — любой защиты будет мало. Вдруг Гошины амулеты не справятся? Двери, стены, вентиляция — всё могло стать угрозой. Но больше всего Юру беспокоили окна. Он прочесал ещё раз кладовки в надежде найти подходящие ставни или решётки, но в итоге подрезал на кухне крышки с раздачи. Гоша хмыкнул, но нарисовал на них защитные круги, а потом кинул Юре стопку амулетов и скотч. С горем пополам эту конструкцию удалось приделать прямо к окну суперклеем. Вроде бы держалось неплохо.

Пока страх не вернулся, Юра сбежал к Отабеку посмотреть, посмотреть, как тот играет и немного потанцевать самому — Гошина программа так хорошо ложилась на присланные Сун Ланем мелодии, что Юра танцевал бы ещё и ещё, но Отабек затих и отложил гитару в сторону.

— Давно не играл, пальцы болят, — немного виновато сказал он, растирая пальцы.

— Давай я посмотрю.

Юра взял его ладонь в свою. Натёртые подушечки покраснели, и он вздохнул:

— Тебе ещё ночью играть.

— Знаю. А куда деваться. Пошли?

— Очищение отложим на крайний случай, да? — уточнил Юра, когда они вернулись в номер.

Гоша с Отабеком кивнули. Все понимали, что если Се Юйхай догадается, что они нашли способ попросить о помощи, то… Тогда ведь Се Юйхай уже не будет задумываться о том, что не хочет расстраивать Отабека. Ведь то, что он говорил какому-то «даочжану» про «выпустить кишки», — это были не шутки и не преувеличение.

До заката остались считанные минуты, и Отабек без напоминаний уселся перед Гошей, медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, глядя на раскачивающийся перед ним кулон, и закрыл глаза.

…Отабеку не шло говорить по-китайски. Его горло ломалось от их чужих и непривычных звуков, он очевидно проглатывал слова и не выговаривал целые предложения. Странно было слышать в его голосе чужую радость и чужой гнев, видеть натянутую на его лицо неправильную мимику.

Се Юйхай, пожалуй, был доволен тем, как прошла прошлая ночь, и надеялся, что и дальше всё будет по его плану. Он злился (на то, что потратил все силы? На то, что они сопротивляются ему?), и по его интонациями, таким диким и странным, можно было даже решить, что на сегодня у него припасён ещё один козырь.

Отабек замолк на полуслове, и тут же телефон пропищал, напоминая о закате. Гоша замкнул контуры на теле Отабека, отрезав его от Се Юйхая, и добавил новых прямо поверх них — затухающими волнами от центра рисунка, через сердце к ногам и рукам.

Закончив, он прислушался, но всё было тихо. Се Юйхай опаздывал, и это ой как Юре не нравилось. Никто из них, пожалуй, не был рад отсрочке.

То и дело оглядываясь, Гоша позвал Юру к себе и начёркал ему линии прямо поверх футболки.

— Лишним не будет. Ну где он?

Прошла минута, другая, и из центрального крыла здания донеслись лёгкие шаги. Хлопнула дверь и шаги раздались уже ближе. Кто-то шёл по лестнице — нет, не один. С ним был кто-то другой, быть может, массивнее первого?

Этот человек остановился напротив двери, и только тогда Се Юйхай начал играть. Юра ожидал снова услышать «Отрешение», так называлось в нотной тетради то, что Се Юйхай играл для Отабека, оно замедляло поток ци и ослабляло связь тела и души. Но с первыми нотами сегодняшней мелодии Юру подхватило порывом подняться на ноги и крушить. «Подчинение». Та музыка, которая привела их сюда.

Се Юйхай заставил человека за дверью не бояться резонанса и действовать вопреки боли и тошноте, бить со всей силы, а силы у него было немало. Теперь Юра припоминал: да, тогда ему тоже показалось, что это высокий и крепкий человек. Колотил он изо всех сил, без устали и жалости к себе.

«Чего он добивается?» — хотел спросить Юра, и тут раздался звон, прокатившийся по всему телу от пяток и до самых астральных ушей и верхних чакр, где бы они ни были. Качнулись и будто бы провисли натянутые вдоль стен верёвки, а от амулетов запахло палёным.

Гоша зашептал заклятия ещё яростней.

— Что там?

— Отражатель треснул. Чёрт.

Так быстро! И часу не прошло.

— Удержишь?

Гоша пожал плечами и вернулся к ритуалу. Контур пока держался, но теперь Юра острее чувствовал музыку Се Юйхая, его призыв ломать и крушить. Стоило потерять концентрацию и оказывалось, что он пытается подняться на ноги и вырваться из удерживающих его сильных рук. Один раз ему это удалось, и в себя он пришёл только обжегшись о защитные контуры.

Удары не прекращались. Усилитель работал всё слабее, пока после одного из ударов со звоном не рассыпался на куски.

Тут же музыка зазвучала ещё громче — Се Юйхай подлетел к двери и встал прямо за спиной своей марионетки. И скоро Гоша пробормотал:

— Не удержу.

Отабек был уже наготове. Он быстро поцеловал Юру в висок, взял гитару, обклеенную амулетами и вошёл в защитный круг. Гоша положил руку ему на живот, центр ладони — к центру контура. Отабек коротко выдохнул и начал играть.

Удары прекратились, а потом замолкла и флейта. Се Юйхай несколько мгновений прислушивался к игре Отабека, зло выругался — он не мог не догадаться, откуда у них взялись эти ноты, — а потом флейта зазвучала вновь.

Се Юйхай теперь играл жёстче и отчаяннее, споря с гитарой, приказывая. Через трещины в контуре Юра чувствовал, что его накрывает тёмной волной: просто слушай музыку и иди за ней, как идёшь за мелодией на льду, иди, давай, если не хочешь, чтобы твои глаза, твоё тело, каждая мышца… Хочешь испытать эту боль? Нет? Ну так впусти, открой, не мешай…

Мелодия добиралась до него, обходя успокаивающую игру Отабека, но всё-таки Юра пока мог отогнать её на задний план. У них получится?

Часы и минуты вязли в выматывающей мелодии подчинения. Человек за дверью пусть медленнее, пусть с заминками, продолжал крушить дверь. Юра не отрывал от неё взгляда, видел, как она вздрагивает от ударов, и на внутренней стороне начинает шириться трещина в краске. Вот в щели между досками показалось что-то острое, блеснул металл.

Флейта заиграла яростнее, тут же что-то сверкнуло снаружи, и из трещины повалил чёрный дым. Пролом то ли тлел, то ли гнил прямо на глазах, а металл продолжал входить в дверь с всё большей силой.

Скоро удалось разглядеть, что это было за орудие: их дверь крушили простой лопатой, быть может той самой, которая ещё днём валялась у ворот. А когда пролом стал шириной почти в доску, Юра смог разглядеть и лицо человека под чарами.

Джей-Джей. Блядь.

Неужели он тоже почувствовал тот призыв пару дней назад — когда Юру тянуло пойти к Се Юйхаю через все защитные контуры? Неужели умудрился уйти из больницы, сесть на самолёт, добраться сюда?

Двигаясь неловко, неуклюже, как зомби в худших фильмах, Джей-Джей снова перехватил лопату и нанёс ещё один удар по двери. Чёрный дым валил из пролома всё гуще и вонял он так, как не может пахнуть горящее дерево.

Совсем скоро дверь разломится пополам, и тогда… что? Надо было что-то предпринять. Юра мельком глянул на торчащие из-под кровати топоры и ломы, представил себе, что он… Да что представлять! Если Се Юйхая он ещё мог бы чем-то треснуть (а тот наверняка бы увернулся), то Джей-Джея, который всё-таки знакомый, да к тому же ни в чём не виноват— смог бы Юра его вырубить? А убить? Остановил бы сейчас Джей-Джея удар палкой по голове? Юра перевёл взгляд на гитару Отабека и отчётливо представил себе, как хватает её за гриф и с размаху лупит по тупой башке. Сколько раз хотелось треснуть этого придурка как следует, а теперь Юру мутило от образа перекошенного носа, рассечённого лица, вошедших под кожу щепок.

Они сидели на целой груде оружия — от топора и до лома, от кухонного ножа до бензопилы, но ничего из этого Юра не мог пустить в ход. Но, наверное, всё равно придётся?

Тем временем трещина в двери всё ширилась, и теперь они видели Джей-Джея почти в полный рост — его растрескавшиеся губы, наклеенные прямо на кожу заклинания, вырезанный на солнечном сплетении рисунок и размазанная по животу засохшая кровь, наверняка какое-нибудь заклятие подчинения, от которого на когда-то белой пижамной рубашке оставались подпалины. Джей-Джей невидяще смотрел перед собой красными пустыми глазами и ломился вперёд, пытаясь переступить порог.

За дверью снова вспыхнуло, и Гоша охнул, схватившись за грудь. Амулет-глазик из турецкого ларька с сувенирами стекал с цепочки густой каплей, а на «противовампирском» плаще тут и там проступали подпалины от сработавших и перегревшихся рисунков.

— Не удержу, — безнадёжно выдавил Гоша.

«Больше он меня не получит» — сказал Отабек этим утром. Но не объяснил, что делать, если Се Юйхай всё-таки до них доберётся. Юра поправил светильник, проверил контуры. Гоша держал защиту как мог, но одной гитары было по-прежнему мало, нужно было что-то ещё. Какое-то оружие против Се Юйхая.

— Я буду оружием. Боевой танец подойдёт?

Гоша медленно кивнул и заговорил, сначала медленно, а потом торопливо, словно слова не успевали за мыслями.

— Если на тебе нарисовать контур, то музыка сможет управлять потоком ци и создать щит. Можно использовать твою собственную энергию, — глаза у него загорелись, и он закончил немного неуверенно: — Только это довольно опасно.

Леруа почти влез внутрь — вот где настоящая опасность. А ещё опаснее был Се Юйхай, каким бы доходягой он не казался на первый взгляд.

— Похуй! Давай!

Под непрекращающийся грохот Гоша торопливо дорисовал на Юре магические символы. Вроде бы они мало отличались от прежних, но Юра чувствовал в себе странное: нет, не прилив сил, но осязаемые потоки энергий, для контроля над которыми и нужна была музыка. Танец же должен был собрать эту энергию в мощный щит, который и удержит Се Юйхая.

Гоша вернул ладонь на живот Отабека, а вторую положил на пересечение линий защитного контура.

— Давай! — скомандовал Юра.

Отабек начал играть «Отрицание» — песнь, которая помогала отдавать и отражать потоки энергии. Юра только сейчас сообразил, что, наверное, Сун Лань имел в виду, что этой песней Отабек поможет Гоше перенаправить все силы без остатка на контур. Ничего, они придумали даже лучше.

Теперь музыка для Юры звучала совсем иначе. Он чувствовал потоки своей энергии и то, как они менялись от каждой ноты. Они накапливались в его теле, переполняли его, и в момент, когда они готовы были хлынуть через край, он начал танцевать.

На льду это было бы изящное скольжение — что ж, по паркету он двигался так же красиво. Лилия Павловна сейчас гордилась бы постановкой его рук. А как иначе? Именно от движений рук зависело то, с какой силой заклятие ударит по Се Юйхаю.

Юра мельком глянул на Гошу — тот во все глаза смотрел в ответ, не переставая отдавать силы музыке и танцу. Всё своё внимание он переключил с контуров на Юру — Юра и оставался их последним рубежом.

— Левее. Двигайся по периметру. Плавно! Ещё, не спеши!

Да разве он спешил? Хоть ему и хотелось быстрее закрыть собой опасно выглядящую дыру в защите, но он не торопился. Какая может быть спешка в тесноте, среди свечей и почти в полной темноте?

— Давай, — одними губами скомандовал Гоша.

Юра и сам видел, что пора. Музыка становилась всё быстрее, в потоках энергии появилось что-то новое, словно нагревался даже воздух, и Юра следом за ним резал, закручивал невидимую энергию в спирали, отшвыривая медленно подступающего Джей-Джея и ярко вспыхивающие заклинания.

Давалось это всё труднее, но пока ему удавалось удерживать нападавших за чертой. Прошлой ночью Юра так боялся этой твари! Боялся и теперь, но больше он был не бесполезен. Страх добавлял танцу ярости и жизни.

Се Юйхай же теперь использовал Джей-Джея как щит, заставляя переть напролом. Юре становилось плохо уже от того, как Джей-Джей раз за разом отлетал спиной в дверь. Как он? А как они?

Сколько они ещё продержатся? Юра давно не танцевал по-настоящему, и дыхания не хватало, но хуже было то, что щит действительно вытягивал из него силы, и накатывала не просто усталость, а опустошённость.

Сколько ещё до рассвета? Придёт ли к ним Сун Лань?

Тело казалось налитым свинцом — тут и усталость, и ноющие связки, и неразогретые мышцы. Ничего, он будет танцевать, даже если ноги начнут заплетаться, а руки станут слишком тяжёлыми. Но он должен выстоять: его танец — это последний рубеж. Расколотая дверь уже слетела с петель, а другие защитные контуры выгорали один за другим.

Юра успевал увидеть, что Се Юйхай стоит у порога, и с его пальцев слетают вспышки заклинаний; как Отабек пропускает аккорды из-за судороги в запястье; как Гоша вливает в танец остатки сил, и одними губами командует, куда двигаться — впрочем, Юра чувствовал всё уже сам.

Крошечная шаровая молния ворвалась в комнату и взорвалась густым потоком энергии. Она оглушила Юру, в солнечное сплетение впились мелкие иглы, а перед глазами всё поплыло. Он едва не полетел на пол и на одних рефлексах довёл движение до конца, удержавшись на ногах. Жар пульсировал в висках и нарисованных на его теле узорах.

Когда Юра проморгался, в дверях стояло… это. Незнакомый мужик, высокий и мощный, со страшной каменной рожей — больше он разглядеть не успел. Се Юйхай среагировал первым.

Он сорвался с места, вырвал из рук застывшего Джей-Джея лопату и оттолкнул того в сторону. Одним широким ударом он саданул вошедшего лезвием по шее. «Пиздец!» — ещё успел подумать Юра. И вот это — их надежда на спасение?..

Голова завалилась на бок, приоткрывая широкий разрез, из которого почему-то не хлестала кровь.

Второй удар пришёлся в живот — лопата вошла внутрь на середину штыка. Се Юйхай оставил её как есть, оттолкнул — умирающего? покойника? — с дороги и кинулся прочь.

Не успел: в мгновение ока человек со смертельными ранами развернулся, вырвал из живота лопату, сгрёб Се Юйхая за пояс и рванул на себя. Двигался он слишком быстро, пара стремительных движений — и всё было закончено.

Стало так тихо. Юра отчётливо слышал собственное сердцебиение, частое дыхание, звук, с которым Джей-Джей осел на пол.

Страшный мужик поймал Юрин взгляд — такие странные светлые глаза! — с хрустом вправил шею и уверенно подошёл к лежащему на полу Се Юйхаю, взял его за шкирку, достал из ножен — ножен! — на поясе меч и ударил навершием по лбу. На коже остался слабо светящийся след, и Се Юйхай провис ещё безвольнее и завалился навзничь, едва только его выпустили из рук.

Следом настала очередь Джей-Джея: его мужик осмотрел внимательнее, приподнял ему веко, посмотрел на зрачки и кивнул.

Гоша застонал и с трудом поднялся на четвереньки. Отабек тоже попробовал сесть, но сразу же завалился на бок, держась за солнечное сплетение и хватая ртом воздух. Юра очнулся и кинулся к нему — страшный мужик подождёт. Он уложил Отабека к себе на колени, и тот прошептал: «Так легче». Гоша тоже перебрался к ним, оставаясь настороже.

Этот мужик достал из кармана телефон, быстро набрал короткое сообщение и включил озвучку:

— Я использовал талисман, который блокирует ци в помещении. Ваши меридианы восстановятся в полном объёме примерно через десять минут.

Немой? Они переглянулись между собой. Вот это и есть Сун Лань, который «не захотел с нами разговаривать»?

Теперь они могли разглядеть своего спасителя — и выглядел он даже хуже, чем на первый взгляд. Если издалека его ещё можно было принять за нормального и даже в чём-то красивого человека, то вблизи — о, вблизи он выглядел жутко. Кожа на его лице потрескалась и казалась много раз ремонтированным пергаментом, подклеенным и подшитым. Там, где у нормального человек раны зажили бы и стянулись в шрамы, у этого лоскутки бледной, почти серой кожи держались на клее и нитках. И это не считая новых ран. Они не заживали с нереальной скоростью, не исчезли — они просто были, и из них не текла кровь.

Недосушенная мумия, вот кого он напоминал. Ходячего мертвеца.

Он протянул им удостоверение личности. «Полковник Сун Лань, Отдел ритуалов и церемоний при Центральном бюро безопасности. Код 4». Они не ошиблись. Сун Лань. Та большая шишка, которой «слишком поздно о вас рассказали».

Тем временем Сун Лань выпустил под потолок светящийся шар, оглядел комнату и на его лице проступило удивление. Мимика давалась вот этому… человеку с трудом.

«Я полагал, что имею дело с заклинателем, покинувшим одну из русских школ в начале обучения, — быстро напечатал он, — или с какой-то альтернативной методикой, но это…»

— Это удержало вот этого, — кивнул Юра на Се Юйхая.

Сун Лань кивнул, шагнул к Гоше и положил пальцы ему на солнечное сплетение. После короткой заминки он кивнул:

«Вы быстро восстанавливаетесь. Очень стабильное золотое ядро».

А потом он подошёл к Отабеку, бережно прижал руку к его пульсу и закрыл глаза, надолго. А потом губами произнёс то самое имя:

— Сяо Синчэнь.

Сун Лань был слишком близко. От него пахло, но затхлостью и пылью; пахло древностью, как в пирамидах или старых башнях. Человек бы пах кровью. Человек, вообще-то, был бы уже мёртв.

— Вы мертвы? — спросил Гоша, глядя на Сун Ланя во все глаза.

Сун Лань кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

«Полторы тысячи лет. Сюэ Ян обманом заставил Сяо Синчэня убить меня. После этого душа моего друга распалась на куски. Позвольте я разберусь со всем этим, а потом расскажу вам историю, которая должна была закончиться очень давно».

Они дождались, пока Сун Лань договорится с кем-то, усилит защиту на пленном и заштопает свои жуткие раны. Одурманенный Леруа по-прежнему не двигался, защищённый слабой печатью. Юра не выдержал и накинул на него тонкое одеяло — не хватало этому балбесу ещё и воспаления лёгких.

Се Юйхай не двигался тоже. Рядом с первой печатью от меча, на его лбу теперь горела ещё одна печать из какого-то вонючего пластика. Сун Лань не поморщился даже, когда прижёг её лежащему без сознания Се Юйхаю, а потом сцепил ему руки и ноги наручниками с выгравированным тёмным узором.

«Вам очень повезло, что в этом рождении у Сюэ Яна нет золотого ядра, а применять больше тёмной энергии он не решился — и правильно, потому что иначе я бы его заметил. Но он сумел найти упоминания об одной технике, объединяющей тёмную и светлую ци. С ней он смог контролировать не только мёртвых, но и живых. Брак с Лань Ванцзи не смог отучить Вэй Усяня от сомнительных изобретений».

— А что с Сяо Синчэнем? — подал голос Отабек. — Сюэ Ян решил, что я его реинкарнация.

Юра бы не хотел, чтобы Отабек был реинкарнацией этого Сяо Синчэня. Ни к чему это. Что, если этот Сун Лань захочет вернуть своего друга? Что, если этот Сяо Синчэнь вылезет в самый неподходящий момент как зуб мудрости, кривой, косой и никому не нужный?

«Он не смог бы узнать об этом. На душе в этом мире нет следа прошлых перерождений».

Видимо, Юрин взгляд на Се Юйхая (или Сюэ Яна?) был слишком выразительным.

«Да, порой беспокойные несчастные души торопятся уйти на перерождение раньше, чем следовало бы. Тогда с ними может случиться то, что случилось с Се Юйхаям. Но Сяо Синчэнь не мог переродиться. Его душа раскололась от горя и до сих пор находится в этом мире. Я ждал, когда она исцелится, и она действительно мало-помалу срасталась. А потом я снова упустил Сюэ Яна, и из-за него осколки разлетелись по миру. В их состоянии они стремятся прикрепиться к другим душам и возвращаются, когда приходит время».

Сун Лань оглядел комнату снова, задержал взгляд на Юре и повернулся к Гоше.

«Я бы хотел ознакомиться с вашими техниками поближе. Я очень давно не видел столь необычного подхода к заклинательству».

Гоша нервно хмыкнул и покрутил в руках остаток от расплавившегося амулета — железную петельку на истёртой верёвке. На фоне невероятно красивого (и наверняка древнего) меча и аккуратных заклинательских приблуд Сун Ланя их арсенал выглядел жалко. Но работал же? Работал.

«Лучше вам выйти наружу. Не стоит усложнять работу тем, кто будет расследовать этот случай, — написал Сун Лань. — Я прослежу за всем и присоединюсь к вам».

Солнце ещё не взошло, и в первый раз в этой дыре они видели чистое предрассветное небо.

Перекошенная секция забора валялась на земле, а в землю у ворот, там, где было разрыто, был выгнан штырь от забора. Они остановились на границе и Юра тихо сказал:

— Я только сейчас по-настоящему понял. Он ведь убил и этих тёток, и уборщицу, и охранника. Мы у них просили ключи, а они были уже мёртвые. Разграбили ресепшн у них на глазах.

Гошин телефон тренькнул, разбивая тишину.

— Он просит нас не уходить далеко. Сюда сейчас едет куча народа, будут выяснять, как упустили Сюэ Яна. Нам положена какая-то компенсация. Это как плата за молчание, да?

— А твои способности? И что с Джей-Джеем?

«Лечением Леруа лучше будет заняться нашей стороне, — неслышно подошёл Сун Лань. — У нас больше опыта в проклятиях такого рода».

— Я бы не хотел оставлять его одного, — твёрдо сказал Отабек.

— Я с собой загранник не брал, — заметил Юра. — И китайской визы у нас нет.

«Эти вопросы решаемы. Подождём представителей ваших ведомств».

Юра с тоской подумал о русских ведомствах — им наверняка не светило ни Хогвартса, ни аврората, а только какой-нибудь Отдел по особому использованию энергии с ближайшим отделением в Саратовской области.

Он подсел ближе, взял Отабека за руку и шепнул:

— Вместо отдыха влезли в международный скандал.

Заранее страшно было от того, что придётся давать показания, волноваться за Гошу и проверять, как Отабек и Леруа оправятся от всей этой магии. Но если они связались с секретной организацией, то в прессу не утечёт ничего лишнего? Хотя бы это радовало.

— Как думаете, домой позвонить или пока не стоит? — спросил Юра, доставая из кармана телефон.

Связь по-прежнему была на нуле, Юра надеялся, что без помех, которые устроил Сюэ Ян, заработает тот вай-фай, который нашёлся в первый день. Но, вообще-то в корпусе не было электричества, а значит…

— Гоша, а расскажи ещё раз, как ты всё-таки вышел в Интернет?


End file.
